


Castiel's Mother

by MacaSkys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Brotherhood, Family, Motherhood, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacaSkys/pseuds/MacaSkys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would a desperate mother choose: Her son’s life or her son? </p>
<p>A hopeless Greek mythology mother (Iris) rises from the other world to find her lost son while there is a war about to break between the Winchesters and the lord of the Community of Shadows, Haten, but what they do not know is that Iris holds the key of this war. If she chooses between her despair wishes for her son’s mercy and fight or betray the hunters, rip off her son’s wings and run away. </p>
<p>At the end Iris chooses with her mother heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~ I'm not 100% English English writer, so please, I'm very sorry if there's a mistake or a misspelled word. I'm doing my best to improve my writing. Thank you for understanding! :)   
> ~Destiel moments and cute shit ahead ! :D
> 
> ~Knowing the characters: 
> 
> -Iris: Greek Mythology, haft demon/ haft angel.  
> -Haten: Hades' lost child. Lord of the Community of Shadows.  
> -Shadows: People's dreams, fears and fantasies. Shadows are people's lost souls who only survive if they reincarnate on a human body or possess the human flesh. Invented by me! :3

 

* * *

 

Chapter 1: Dean’s Birthday Party with a Missing Angel.

         

          “Damn it, Cas!” Dean threw his phone with anger on the unmade bed and sat besides Sam who was watching his brother been consumed with desperation for news from Castiel.

          “Relax, Dean. I know Cas is somewhere near here, he will make it to the party” Sam said to make Dean feel less worried.

          “Do you think?” said Dean with sarcasm on his words. “Something happened to Cas, DAMN IT, Why did you buy him a phone for?” Sam smiled.

It was 07:00PM, Saturday, middle of a hot summer in Illinois. A very cheap motel room where the Winchesters took a break from hunting to celebrate Dean’s Birthday. The motel room was decorated with an old fashioned cowboy’s style with flowered blue wallpapers and two king sides beds for each of the brothers. Next to the door there was a slimy table made of wood holding the cold beers, sour tequila and vodka for the party. Sam stuck three colorful balloons to the walls and bought two pizza’s boxes for the party. But it wasn’t going to be a party until Castiel shows up, Dean repeated.

Sam was bored and hungry, so he turned on the TV while they were waiting for the missing angel. Dean was seeking through the glass windows and paying attention if Castiel appeared with disgusted obviously.

          “That bitch is going to pay this” Dean said angrily looking to the empty parking lot, there was just the Impala in the dark night. “I swear…”

          “C’mon’ Dean! Let’s eat! Maybe Cas is going to show up later. The Pizza is getting cold” Said Sam getting up to the wooden table, picking two cans of warm-cold beer and giving one to his brother. “It’s your birthday Dean. Let’s celebrate”

Dean took the can hopelessly, opened it and drank it up

          “I got you a present” said Sam cheerfully.

Dean looked at his brother surprised because he wasn’t expecting any other things than alcohol or food from Sam on his birthday.

          “Really?”

          “Yeah!” Sam walked by his bed and took a wrapped box behind his pillow and launched to Dean who catch it in the air. “Happy Birthday, Dean”

          “Ohhhhh, Thank you, Sammy!” A big smile shined on his face.

Dean unwrapped the box like a child tearing the paper off the big present from the main birthday table around all his guesses. What was inside was the new album of AC/DC in cassette which was hard to look for but Dean wanted since the announcement of it on Radio.

          “No” Dean said happily. “You didn’t”

          “It wasn’t easy to hide it from you” Sam joked.

          “I cannot wait to play it on my babe!” Said Dean seating next to Sam and looking at his new cassette.

          “And that’s not the only thing” Sam said.

          “What else? Jesus, Sam. Where do you get the money? Did you sell pot or did you sell yourself to the ladies in Chicago?”

          “Not really” and he continued showing to Dean a cherry pie with a white candle on the middle.

          “Sam!” shouted Dean tearing up a little, because he hasn’t had a birthday like this since his mother died.

          “Wait, wait, wait” Sam took a lighter and turned the candle up. “Now”

Sam turned off the TV and the lights of the lamp besides him and sung the birthday song while the fired was consuming the candle. Dean was listening to his brother’ sing the song that tells you that you are turning one year older and Dean hasn’t listen to this song with his name since ages. All his memories came on his mind when his mother used to prepared a homemade cake and the happy faces of his parents looking at his son while Sam was on his mother’s belly singing as well with glee on their pitch on the notes, but it was painful to him remembering this because he knew there will be no more birthdays like those ever and his parents won’t be there as well… he misses his mother as well his dad, but Sam was there, yes he was there.

          “Dean” Sam called

          “Ah?”

          “Blow up the candle” Sam giggled. Dean nodded and looking at the flame he wished for one thing: his brother. And blew the candle, hoping his wish will last forever.

          “Well…” Sam said turning the lights up again. “Do you want some?”

          “Is it Cherry pie?” Dean asked

          “Of course”

          “Hit me” Dean said drinking up some more beer from his can.

While they were eating the pie and watching a Mexican show on their beds, Dean’s phone rang. Dean answered whit a bite of pie on his mouth yet.

          “Hello” Dean’s eyes opened widely. “Cas…” he whispered, Sam paid attention to his brothers reaction and turned the volume down to hear.

          “Dean, I need you with Sam to come immediately to Kansas City” said Castiel.

          “What’s happening? Where are you? Why didn’t show up for my party?” Dean shouted angry.

          “There are weird things happening in Kansas City, Dean. I need you to come over as fast as you can, I think Kansas City is been hunted by demons” said Castiel.

Dean could hear noises on the background. Like people shouting at other people, fights and girls screaming neither passionately nor lovely

          “Where the heck are you Cas?” asked again Dean who was getting really nervous and worried.

          “Don’t worry about me, just came as fast as you can… I will be in this hotel called “Hostal El Caballero” Said Cas with his best Spanish.

          “Are you in danger?”

          “Me in danger?” repeated Cas. “I’m an angel, Dean…” and hung up the phone.

          “What happened?” asked Sam worried as well

          “Cas wants us to go down to Kansas City right now”

          “What? For What?”

          “I dunno, but he wants us now… he said maybe there are demons hunting the city and crap like that…” Dean growled “I wanted to take this weekend off”

          “And what are we waiting for?” said Sam getting up and flashing to take his things.

          “Yeah…”

          “I thought you were worried about him”

          “I am” said Dean grumpy

          “And?”

          “I wanted to rest”

          “Well…we got work to do, Dean… we can rest later.

Sam reminds Dean to their father’s work style, that makes Dean feel stress and tired. Although they have already done this job for so many years now, that they haven’t had a break since then and this was taking Dean slowly to a collapse, but he knows that he has to do it for the family business. Dean got up after Sam, ate his last bite of pie, safe some beers for the long trip and hit the road to Kansas City to exorcise some demons. 

 

* * *

 

Chapter 2: “A Hot Mamma”

 

 

With 4 hours ahead, Dean decides to pull over in a roadhouse. It was almost 3 in the morning and Sam was drooling the windows which made Dean’s night. When Dean stopped the car, Sam woke up brutally.

          “Where are we?” Sam asked cleaning up his mess on the passenger window with his jacket’ sleeve.

          “We are in Iowa” Dean stepped out the car and stared walking to the road house, Sam followed him behind.

          “Oh good, I want a warm bed” said Sam

          “Same” said Dean.

Inside the environment was peaceful, there were three or two people sitting on the bar. There were not enough lights to light up the entire road house but still it gave it a creepy look, like someone will jump on you and stab you, nothing to worry for the Winchesters’ Brothers.

Sam and Dean sat on the bar, next to Sam there was a man that looked very tired almost falling asleep holding his beer. Dean told the bartender for one beer, Sam asked for a bed to get some sleep. The bartender gave Sam a key for one of the rooms where few people go and rest because road houses where just for bad habits. Dean wasn’t sleepy yet, the new cassette that Sam gave him was a great alarm when Dean’s energies went down. The bartender brought him a glass mug with foamy wheat colored drink.

          “Oh yeah” he said, tasting the bitter sweet taste on his mouth

A woman entered to the road house, stealing everybody’s attention. The two men were impacted for the looking of this mysterious woman who walked pass through the tables to tapped Dean’ shoulder.

          “Excuse me”

Dean turned his gaze to the woman and he couldn’t believe it. Her hair was straight down behind her back with a dark color which stands up the pale face of the girl with a mix of evil in her dark brown eyes with extra mascara on her eyelashes and irresistible red lips. She was wearing a very used pair of brown boots, thigh white jeans; a black shirt with a leather brown jacket on, on her neck was resting a peace sign nicklase made of wood. Her presence was in fact the most impacting thing in the bar. She just entered and stole everybody’s eyes, although she was really hot, her shy personality wasn’t the reason.

          “Yes” Dean said without taking his eyes off the shiny eyes of the girl

          “I’m a little lost, Can you tell me where am I?” She asked with a sweet voice and a familiar tone.

          “We are in Iowa” Dean said with a shy smile

          “Oh. Thank you” She looked away from Dean’s sight

          “Hey! Hey! Hey!” Dean called. “Are you lost?”

          “Not anymore” said the girl fixing her hair.

          “It’s not a really good idea for a hot chick like you be here at this hour of the night, people may talk” said Dean drinking his beer making eye-contact with her.

          “Really?” she said, Dean understood it was sarcasm. Something down on his throat was molesting him.

          “Wow! Sarcasm…wooo!” Dean said breathing deeply. “Shockin’”

          “Sarcasm is a fun language” she said looking at her breasts and pulling her shirt up. Dean was looking.

          “I’m Dean.”

          “Hello” She said not paying much attention to Dean.

          “So… How are you?”

          “Good”

          “What are you doing here?”

          “I was lost, now I’m not”

          “So, you know where you have to go?”

          “I think so, yes” She crossed her legs to the opposite side

          “Mmm, I see”

          “What you see?” She asked confused

          “You are waiting for…. You know… gentlemen?”

          “What?” the woman shouted.

          “Aren’t you a prostitute?” Dean asked terrified

          “No!” She said angrily, “But in fact I’m waiting for someone to carry me to Kansas City”

Dean’s light bull lighted up when he heard “Kansas City”. He was going to take this chick and maybe a great adventure will be written on the impala for the records. Dean was testing his plan.

          “I’m going to Kansas City” Dean said gallantly

          “Really?” this time she wasn’t using sarcasm.

          “Yes! Do you want me to take you there?”

          “I will love to!” she said really happy

          “Oh…right! Ehmmm” Dean couldn’t believe how easy it was.. “So…why are you going to Missouri?”

          “I’m looking for my son” She said looking at her reflection on the mirror on the wall behind all the bottles of liquor.

          “What?” Dean almost got a heart attack, suddenly everybody’s eyes turned away. The magic disappeared but Dean’s illusions bloomed.

          “Yeah, my son is lost, so someone told me he could be in Kansas City, so I’m heading there” She said with normally, not emotion at all.

          “You are so relax, like your son is in God’s hands” Dean said. “Your son could be in the street, dying of hunger and you are looking at yourself on the mirror, cut it out!” Dean said really annoyed.

          “In God’s Hands…” she repeated. She looked guilty.

          “Anyway” Dean said. “How old is your son?” Dean asked

          “I don’t know, I haven’t seen him since he was 7”

Dean said anything, he could see on the woman’s eyes pain. Dean didn’t know the story of this woman, but he was sure she wasn’t having a good time dealing with this horrible feeling of losing your son and not knowing how old he is. Dean thought of a possible answer but he just shut up. There was still ½ of beer on Dean’s mug.

          “So… Who are you?”

And that’s how Dean met Iris, a normal university student from Texas finding his son. Dean got really interested on Iris; she was so honest with herself and so sweet, although the sarcasm was the hardest part for Dean to deal with. She was adorable with Dean. They shared music taste, food taste, cars taste, and favorite sins. They were laughing and talking until 6 in the morning when Sam showed up.

          “Mmmm… Good morning?” Sam said confused while he was watching his brother laughing with Iris.

          “Oh! Hey Sammy! Let me introduce you Iris, She is heading to Kansas City, so she will be with us” Dean said. “He is Sammy”

Iris laughed. Sam was feeling really uncomfortable besides those new best friends and he actually walked to the Impala and closed the door and drank a really hot coffee while Dean and Iris took the road to the impala.

          “It’s a beautiful car, Dean” said Iris scaring Sam to the death.

          “You scared the crap out of me!” Sam said welcoming her to the Impala

          “Oh..I’m sorry, Sam. It wasn’t my…”

          “No, it’s okey…”

Dean opened the door to Iris and got inside the back seats. With a smile on his face Dean turned his car on, it sounded like a lion roaring with anger. Sam wasn’t so happy that morning, in fact he was furious with Dean for let this chick get into their trip without his concern.

          “You okey, Sammy?” Asked Dean after seeing his brother’s grumpy face.

          “No, Dean…I’m not okey” said Sammy staring at his coffee

          “What?...are you upset?”

          “Nuahhhh!!”

Dean looked away and forgot it. The road and the wheels marching to the great city was the main reason for him right now.

Two hours left of road and Iris spoke up.

          “Can you pull over, I gotta go to the ladies room”

Sam rolled his eyes and Dean pulled over in a gas station. Iris got out and went inside the store. Dean took advantage and pumped some gas to his car while Iris was busy. Sam got out of the car as well and stared at his brother who was whistling while watching the people passed by.

          “Iris” Sam said indignant

          “What?”

          “Dean… You let this woman in our way without my permission?”

          “I’m the oldest one, I don’t ask for permission”

          “Yeah! But I’m with you and you at least could have asked me”

          “C’mon Sam! She is so damn hot!” Dean said pulling away the nozzle

          “I know… She is hot, but something on her doesn’t fit”

          “What do you mean??”

          “Forget it… Why did you ?..”

          “I just wanted have fun! Okey!” Dean stepped away and went in the store.

          “Just for fun?” Sam repeated getting on the car.

When Dean got inside the store something horrible had happened, there were bodies bleeding on the white floors, the merchandise threw on the hallway and pools of blood everywhere. Dean got his pistol out and examined the people if there were survivors, but no one was alive. He saw a bloody path carrying to the ladies room like someone dragged a dead body inside. Dean walked carefully.

His gun stepped inside first and then his head to see if there wasn’t any dealer to kill him first. But what impressive thing he saw, there was no ladies room, it was a blew up place where the only thing you could see was the road by the other side, there was no room at all. Dean was impacted. In the middle of the road was a devil’s trap and in the middle of it twas a demon, a man with his stomach blew up with his eyes blew up as well. Dean took his sight away, this scene made Dean sick.

          “Oh, Good lord” Dean said covering his nose for the rotten smell of the body.

In Dean’s head was floating this question mark. Who did this? And How? Because the body was fresh but it was getting rotten really fast in difference of the rest of the bodies inside the store.

          “Poor bastard”

Iris popped out from nowhere next to Dean.

          “Shiii…” Dean panic, “What the fuck happened here?”

          “I don’t know Dean. I just got out of the ladies room and this happened” She said innocently. Her eyes were truly working with her words.

          “Like, no shit happened here… that’s a demon” he pointed the dead body. “And it is fresh as meat”

          “I know it’s a demon, what’s the other option why is he in a devil’s trap?”

          “Well…I don’t know! Maybe somebody killed him” Dean got confused, how did Iris know about demons? what the hell...

          “It’s pretty different the ladies room since I got out”

          “Shit, Iris! This place was blown up and there are dead people inside and a freaking devil is on a devil’s trap!” Dean said.

          “ Is this normal in this place to blow things up?”

          “My God!!!”

Sam appeared impacted by what was going on.

          “What the fuck happened here?”

          “Tell me that” Dean answered

          “There’s a devil and inside there are people, dead, obviously” Iris added.

Sam looked puzzled to Dean who was looking at the demon’s dead body.

          “Dean…what…”

          “I DON’T KNOW SAM!!” Dean screamed. “Whatever happened here wasn’t cute”

          “Iris, right?”

          “Yes”

          “Do you know what happened here?” Sam asked doubting Iris with his eyes.

          “I don’t know what happened” She said

          “She is right, Sam…she doesn’t know” Dean said.

          “How do you know?” Sam asked to his brother angrily

          “Because she talks with her eyes as well” Dean said. Sam shut “We gotta get out of here before the police shows up”

The two hours left of road Dean and Sam were arguing about the facts that maybe it was Iris the reason in that bloody kill. But Dean wasn’t agreed with Sam’s hypothesis.

          “Sam, it’s not! Now shut up!” Dean shouted.

          “Dean” Sam called for honesty for the last time before Iris talked.

          “Do you think this is my fault?” She said

          “Yes”

          “No”

Said the brothers at the same time which made an awkward silence in between. Iris laughed.

          “Oh boys, you don’t have to deal with me… I’m not an antagonist”

          “Yes, how can we tell?” asked Sam seriously.

          “Do you think I could kill?”

          “Everybody can kill anything”

          “Well… I’m just looking for my son, why shall I do it anyway?”

Sam didn’t know about the part of looking for a son, his fast look at his brother told it all.

          “Iris is a mother, she lost her son time ago and she is looking for him. Someone told her that he may be in Kansas City, that’s why” Dean said without taking his eyes off the road.

          “What?”

          “I just want to take my son with me and go away. That’s all” She said with painfully voice.

          “I’m sorry… It wasn’t my…”

          “It’s okey, Sam… I know if you had doubted your mother and found out that she wasn’t the reason, you will say sorry like you did to me”

Sam got silence and looked to Iris and found that her eyes were rolling tears of blood down her pale face. Sam told Dean to stop the car. Both of the brothers looked shocked by the tears. They thought she may be a demon but they discard it at the moment when she explained herself.

          “When my son turned 7, his father took him away from me because he has to, he said my boy needed to be in the right place for his future”

The Winchester brothers paid attention to Iris’ words and cry. Still tears of blood were coming out of his brown eyes.

          “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for the tears…of…blood” She said wiping up

          “It’s okey” Sam said with his sad eyes. “We are going to find him”

          “Dude!” Dean poked Sam’s arm. “We are going for Cas and hunting shit… not this” he whispered into Sam’s ear. Sam nodded.

          “It’s okey guys… if you got plans, just let me go now, I can go by myself the rest of the road” She gave a solution, but Dean and Sam didn’t accept it as an option.

          “No ma’am, you are going with us until you are safe” said Dean starting the car again but something was not working. The car didn’t start. “What now?”

          “Maybe there’s no gas” Sam said.

Dean looked to the meter of gas, Sam was right, there was no gas at all in the car. Dean cursed the gas station where they stop miles away.

          “Okey, relax, Dean… maybe there’s gas station few miles from here” Sam said and looked behind to see if Iris was okey, but she wasn’t there. “Dean” he called.

          “What now?!” Dean looked on his mirror and saw the same thing. “Crap!” Dean was getting tired of all this.

          “Where did she go?!” Sam said seeking her in the dark.

          “Maybe she went shopping for some shoes in the nearest mall… I DON'T KNOW, SAM!!”

          “OK, OK! Just let’s calm out and think…” Dean got out of the car. “Where are you going?”

          “I’m going to push the car” and got to the back of the car. Sam’s heart started beating fast, something was coming.

          “Dean!” Sam called from the window. “I think is better if we stay inside the car”

          “Forget it!” Dean shouted. “I want to go for Castiel and end this”

          “Dean!” Sam called again scared.

          “What?!”

And in front of their eyes there was a dark figure, emotionless. Dean slowly moved to get his gun, but the shadow moved fast to Sam’ side and chocking Sam by his neck. Sam called with desperation for help. Dean in a flash move, he took his gun and shouted the shadow passing the bullet through the shadow’s bodies and vanished in the air.

          “Are you okey, Sammy?” Dean asked worry.

          “Yeah…I’m alright” Sam said touching his neck confused.

          “Lord..what the hell was that?” Dean said.

          “I don’t know… but that thing was chocking me, I could feel it”

          “But it disappeared as air”

          “I know…but what?” Sam was blank.

          “Let’s go” Dean said pushing the impala to a next gas station.

 

While Dean and Sam were pushing the car, Sam couldn’t help but wonder.

          “What if Iris is a demon”

          “Sam…”

          “If you think about it, she may, but not the bad ones”

          “Sam… Demons are evil, Iris is not bad or anything”

          “But you did see the tears of blood!”

          “Shut up, Sam!”

And suddenly the car turned on. The car started roaring loud, Dean could not be happier. His baby was back again.

          “OH! Baby… you are alive!” Dean said petting the handlebar

          “That’s odd” Sam said

          “Yeah… everything is odd in our world” Dean got into the car as well Sam with precaution of every step.

          “Let’s hit the road” Dean said accelerating but the car went backwards. “What the hell?” he tried again.

This time, Dean tried to go backwards but the car went straight. All the commands were switched. Dean was really getting mad.

          “Stop!” Demanded Sam who was getting dizzy of Dean’s tries

          “God Damn it!” Dean screamed out loud.

The car stopped and didn’t move for a while.

          “What’s happening?” Said Sam. Dean looked on the mirror the dark figure was behind them with his arms spread opened holding two knifes in each hand ready to kill. “Oh my God!” Sam said.

The car went backward with a high velocity passing by the dark figure, the brothers’ screams were not helping a lot when the car stopped and started again straight to the dark figure smashing the shadow with the wheels of the car. The car stopped and went in his normal commands, Dean and Sam were in shocked still, until Dean got out of the car and looked at the death body, it was exploded by the wheels and there was blood running down his ears, mouth and eyes, his fingers exploded as well his brain that was showing on his right ear. Dean covered his eyes and returned to the car.

          “SO? How bad is it?” Sam asked almost in panic

          “Pretty bad” Dean answered. Sam gave a disgusting look

          “Oh dear god…what’s happening?” Sam said.

          “I don’t know, but that shadow was a man…but his body is already pretty blown up to carry him somewhere…” Dean said.

          “So … what now?”

          “Keep our way to Kansas City and find what’s this thing”

Before they could go everywhere the blown man stepped in front of the car with his brains hanging out of his ears and eyes out of his skull. The brothers got scared but a bright light stand by the side of the man and a hand touched the bad-shaped face of the man appearing a strong light from the eye’ skull and the mouth. The light disappeared and the man was on the ground roasted. The brothers have seen this before.

          “Do you think?” Sam said breathless

          “No…that’s not Cas”

And front of their eyes they saw Iris coming out from nowhere illuminated by the car’s lights. Her hair was on a ponytail with a wick by his right side of her face in a curl. Her make-up was changed, now she was with just mascara and a light colored on her lips, still cute with that body showing her long arms and muscled legs with tight jeans’ shorts, a Guns N’ Roses T-Shirt and a denim jacket on, now she was wearing high heels.

          “What the…”

She walked with class to Dean’s car. Her walk was elegant and at the same time idiotic for any men. While Dean was losing his mind, Sam looked at the silhouette behind her; feathery wings shadows were side of her anatomy.

 

* * *

 

Chapter 3: “Kansas Sin-City”

 

 

The Winchesters and Iris were a few miles from Kansas City and Dean decided to stop for food. All the way down, Sam said anything about the wings he saw on Iris’ shadow. They stop in a restaurant outside the city, Dean was already thinking what he wanted to eat while Sam was wondering what was Iris. They sat on the couch section of the restaurant while they waited for the waitress. Iris sat in front of Sam whom was next to Dean looking through the windows outside.

          “So, Are you hungry?” asked Dean to Iris

          “No, I’m not hungry” she said emotionless.

          “Okeidokei then” Dean said, he looked at his brother… “a hamburger with fries and a coke, I got to pee” Dean got up and went to the bathroom.

Now, Sam and Iris were alone and it was a weird atmosphere.

          “So… Sam” -She started the conversation. “How long have you been in the side of your brother’s life?” She asked, crossing her arms on the table suffocating her breasts which made Sam shivered.

          “A lot” Sam gulped saliva relaxing his body, but he didn't noticed he answered stupidly the question.

          “I see, you two see really bonded together, It makes me very jealous of your relationship” She revealed. Sam concentrated on Iris’ eyes.

          “Jealous? For what?”

          “I wish I got a strong bond with my family, it feels so awful when you are around them, it’s like there are no family for one, although you share the same blood type. Like with my child, I wish I could had more time with him to told him how much I love him, play with him, teach him…” She looked away.

          “I know what you mean”

          “I can see you are really fatigued with all this supernatural stuff around you.” She hit the spot. “I can see in your behave, you are not like your brother, you were in other road but something got you out off that road and take your brother’s… it’s fascinating”

          “You don’t know me…”

          “But I can see it through my maternal side, Sam… People can tell things by their sides, but a maternal side is always from other side of the heart…”

Sam was really amazed by the power of Iris over him. It wasn’t a power, he thought, it was the mother inside that amazing body that amazed Sam, like a shine of love and pure heart came off her pupils. The waitress was waiting for Sam to order.

          “Sir..” the waitress called with his note pad and pencil on hands

          “Oh, yeah… I’m sorry… Two burgers, fries and two cokes, please”

          “Nothing for me, thank you” said Iris. The waitress left.

Iris was playing with her ponytail while Sam was looking at her. She was really cute and very young; she could be Sam’s girlfriend if he wanted. He bitted his lower lip before he talked.

          “Are you…”        

          “You know it” She interrupted Sam before he could finished his question

          “What?” Sam said confused

          “You know it… You saw it, right?”

          “What are you talking about?”

Iris got closer to Sam as well Sam to Iris, they were facing each other really close. Sam could saw Iris little pores and smell flower lotion of her skin,  Iris whispered into Sam’s ear.

          “The angel”

Sam felt a chill went by his spin while he stared at Iris slowly moving to her sit, Sam got closer to her to kiss her sweet lips but.  

          “What did I miss?” Dean said before Sam could make the move.

 

 

In the other side of the city:

 Castiel was walking down the streets of Kansas City like a normal Monday in the afternoon. There were no much people around, a weird thing for a week day in the city. Cas’ve been searching in the main library for information suspects of the crimes.

Last couple of days there are been more than 12 assassinations on downtown without witnesses or suspects. The 12 murders were all the same way, blown up. All the rest of the bodies were blown up, from inside out, like a bomb was on every victim’s stomach and BOOOM! Blow them up like a piñata. Castiel was 100% sure it was a demon’s fault since he arrived in Missouri, there’s no other way because what he knew in the morgue was that the bodies were not poisoned nor blown them up by a explosive item. What else could it be? So without wasting more of his time, Castiel went alone for the demon and he knew who the devil bitch was.

In an abandoned drug store was hiding Castiel’s prey. The drug store was in bad shape, almost falling down on Cas’ head, there were rats around, dirt and broken glasses as well evil’s signs. By the only door left, Castiel entered and found a ripped couch and a broken TV on the floor, empty bottles of liquor were on the floor lying next to the drunk demon. Almost with no clothes on, Castiel got by the side of the man and silently crouched. The man was so drunk that didn’t feel Castiel exterminating him with a simple touch. The body rolled back and forth trying to fight the light that was burning the demon’s soul, when the demon left the poor drunk body of the man; it disappeared when it reached the ceiling. Castiel looked enlighten when the demon left as well himself of that place.

On the apartment, that was really small, just a queen bed, a 70’s old TV which didn’t work, a window facing a concrete wall and a little bedside with a lamp was the only things around Cas. The angel felt on the hard bed and laid down there for a moment, his coat was dirty and he was getting tired. The only thing he wanted was to see Dean, he couldn’t help himself but imagine his “almost-boyfriend” by his side telling him what’s good and what’s bad about humans normal ways. He was remembering when Dean fixes his tie when they gotta go presentable to read people’s mind for a case.

          “Oh my…” he whispered touching his torso with delicacy, his fingers were slowly turning his reaction system up with every gentle touch. He closed his eyes.

He dreamed with Dean every night that was weird for an angel to dream or even sleep, but that’s what Dean did when he gets tired and also started to wonder and imagined false interpretations of Dean. On his mind was imagining Dean getting undressed in front of his eyes, turning him on and all at ones with rage and passion. Dean tearing him up with his kisses, blowing him away, sucking him fast and hard as well getting inside of him with delicate pushes making Dean came with loud moans.

This made Cas really wet and confused. When he opened his eyes, he noticed that he came on his pants and left a large stein on them.

          “Damn it” Cas said sighing and letting his hand off his pants with all the white cum on it.

With his pants off, he reached for a towel on the bathroom and got clean his intimate parts. This was the first time Cas came on his pants, for him it was really confusing and alarming to know the guilty pleasure he felt when he was touching himself and thinking of Dean. It was great, but at the same time was a headache for Cas. He didn’t know it was a sin to think this way or act this way, he didn’t know if loving a human boy was a sin on heaven or even lust over. Cas knew lust was one of the seven sins, but Dean had told him that sins are for the weakest. He also felt ashamed of himself thinking that his father maybe had watched him cum in front of his father’s eyes and heard him moaning for Dean’s limit penetration.

When his all reproductive system was calm, he decided to call Dean and asked for what just happened to him and why he had this white thing off his penis and all over his boxer.

          “Hello” Dean answered, he was driving still.

Castiel didn’t answer at first, the chills when he heard his voice on his dream were turning him on again.

          “Hello?” repeat Dean. “What happened, Cas?”

          “Hi” Cas said with a lower tone.

          “What’s up? We are about in 20 minutes away from Kansas City.”

Castiel started dreaming again, the lust he was feeling was insane. He could feel his blood running fast in every inch of his body, reaching the messy part he had dealing with before he called Dean.

          “I…am…am.. Okey” Cas said idiotic. He was getting hot.

          “Are you okey, Cas?” Dean asked worried by Cas’ voice

          “Yeah! I’m Okey” Looking down his treasures. “I’m alright”

          “Okey…be safe okey, we are on our way” Dean

          “OK” Cas said before he could reach on his pants. “I miss you”

Dean got silence for a bit, he could hear Cas moans on the background

          “Me, too.” Dean said but Cas had already hanged the phone.

It was the dark shadow against Castiel. Pressing his wrists, Castiel was below this dark powerful shadow trying to scare him. Although Castiel was fighting the shadow to let him go, it was more powerful than the angel. The dark shadow threw Castiel against the wall hitting his head really hard loosing half of his full vision. The shadow appeared to be Dean who was half naked, his torso was free and his pants were on but unbuttoned it. Castiel was feeling it again, he was sure, it was Dean who was approaching to him with his intense green eyes.

          “Hello, Cas” Dean said.

          “Dean?”

          “Did you miss me?”

          “You aren’t…” Dean shushed Castiel with his finger on his lips. “Don’t be afraid of this feeling” Dean said getting his pants off.

          “This is not Dean” Cas was repeating to himself, but it was the most amazing dream ever. “Dean!”

          “Shhhhh… you will let the people find out about our little secret”

Dean took Castiel’s pants off and really fast he took off Castiel’s coat as well leaving the angel with only his shirt and his translucent boner. Dean got on his knees touching Castiels’ legs for a moment.

          “so..how do you want this to be, our first time” Dean asked flirty

          “Get off of me” Castiel said trying to not look weak by the lust he was feeling over Dean’s touch.

          “C’mon Cas… you wish for this for so many years”

          “You are just a dream” said the angel closing his eyes, trying his best to wake up from this deadly dream.

          “Don’t be afraid Cas…this is not a sin at all… it’s a sin for those who are weak”

Before Dean could reach on Castiel’s boxer, Cas woke up. He was still holding the cellphone with Dean screaming at him for a response.

          “DAMN IT CAS! WHAT’S HAPPENING?!” Dean screamed

Cas didn’t answer and looked down his pants and noticed there was blood on his legs. He saw the rest of the room.

          “CAS!!!!!” Dean screamed angrily for an answer.

          “I think I just killed 3 people, Dean” Castiel said emotionless.

          “WHAT?” 

          “There are three bodies on the floor, decapitated. I can see their legs hanging on the walls and their hands on the side”

          “GOD DAMN IT CAS! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!? YOU WERE JUST MINUTES TALKING TO ME”

What looked a dilemma for Cas was that the dream he had with Dean and the black shadow was a trap.

          “CAS! I’M RUNNING TO YOU NOW BUDDY! DON’T MOVE!” Dean called for his help…

Castiel got on his knees and lay down next to the decapitated bodies waiting for help  

 

* * *

 

Chapter 4: “Runnin’ With a Disguise Devil”

 

 

The minutes were running for Dean, that were hours for the poor Castiel. There was traffic on the main route to the hotel where Castiel was. Dean was losing his strings waiting for the line to move. His blood was boiling of desperation, he was honking but the people around him just gave him the finger and lost his shit.

          “GOD DAMN’IT!” Dean boasted. His anger was controlling him. “WHY DON’T YOU MOVE YOUR ASS, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!”

          “Okey, Dean…calm down” said Sam who was embarrassed by his brother’s behavior. “Calm down, the line is gonna move”

          “Calm down? CALM DOWN?” He replied

          “It’s gonna be okey”

          “Cas needs us! He is around shit, SAM! He’s in problems!”

          “Cas knows how to do things. Don’t you remember we taught him how to be a human?” Said Sam, Iris rose an ear to hear the conversation.

          “That doesn’t mean anything” whispered Dean, putting his hands over his face. “Cas needs us and I need to get to him, Now!”

          “You can drop me here” said Iris introducing herself into the conversation. “You have lot things to do, It’s better if I go” 

          “What? NO! It’s not necessary, we’re gonna drop you in a safe hotel room and leave… does that sound good?” Dean said with a false smile.

          “If you wanted” Iris sat back down again.

From the distance Dean saw a man running up against the flow of the line, he was shirtless and he was running without colors on his skin, like something had just freaked him out to run the wrong way. And so on, the people started getting off their cars and looking ahead the line. This made Dean very suspicious.

          “What’s going on?” Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

          “I don’t have a clue”

          “Maybe something bad happened” added Iris.

The three of them looked each other and got out off the car. The people were crying on the sideway, calling on their phones with pale faces and shouting words of desperation. Our three characters were ahead passing by all the misery around them, although they could have stop to help but it wasn’t the plan. When they reached the end of the line and they found that there were 3 cars on the main line, smashed. It looked like that a big hammer machine beat the cars without mercy, on the windows were blood running down and fresh flesh was adding detail of the macabre incident.

Dean got to the first person he found.

          “Excuse me, what happened?”

          “Well” it was an older woman who looked shocked and worried. “We were on the line and suddenly this happened, it was less than a second which changed all those people’s lives.”

          “Thank you ma’am” thanked Dean and the granny left.

          “Unbelievable” said Sam.

          “Yeah… in just a second they were running the route and this happens” said Dean in a sarcastic way. “Agh Dude, maybe it was Hulk”

Sam and Iris stopped for a moment and looked with judged eyes.

          “What? It was a joke!” Dean raised his arms for compassion over his sarcasm. “Whatever it was… it is not fucking up with us”

          “Right, What is it? There’s no just a demon or spiritual thing that can smash three cars in less than 2 seconds” Argued Sam

          “Do you have the detector?” asked Dean.

Sam looked around if no one was watching and from his jacket pockets took off the spiritual detector which scanned nothing supernatural on the scene.

          “Nothing” sigh Sam. “No spirits, not demons, no nothing”

          “Great! So it must be an incredible insane human with Hulk’s powers… excellent” said Dean going around.

          “The bodies are so damaged, I can’t even recognized them” said Iris looking inside the cars.

          “Guys!” Sam called from the first car that was smashed from the middle. The front of the car was intact, but the back seats were flattened like a pancake. In the passengers first seats were a woman and a man resting dead on their seats and in the back was a baby’s chair. “Take a look at this”

Dean and Iris got next to Sam to see the horrible view. In the baby’s chair was still the child, not more than 3 months old. It was dead; his head was cracked in the middle showing parts of his broken skull and brains, one eye exploded and his little hands were still holding tight his bloody teddy bear to his side.

          “That son-of-a-bitch” Dean said with rage on voice. “That damn thing is gonna pay”

          “But we don’t know what this thing is!” Sam said to his brother, walking back to his car.

          “I don’t care Sam! We are going to call Bobby and talk about this bloody thing and kill it” Dean shouted. His walk was like a giant, you could hear his steps of fire passing by.

          “Dean!” Sam screamed.

          “WHAT!” He stopped and looked that Iris was still staring at the baby “Oh, crap” he said.

Iris was stunned; her eyes were on the little baby’s only leftovers. She was holding back her tears and memories of her child. All the pain she suffered and all the bad moments. The memories flashed back to her mind when she was pregnant and she was in a big trouble with God. She could hear her conversation with her father’s child.

          “What happened?” He said with his two bright eyes like heavens’ skies and salvation.

          “I’m pregnant”

She was in a huge problem. Her child’s father was a great, older and a wise man of faith and salvation while Iris was a messenger of words of wisdom. Iris family didn’t accept the child as one of them while in the fathers’ side there was a controversy if they would take care of the child and rise him as one of them or leave it to Iris’ mythology way.

          “I would give you 7 years” The great man said. “And he will come to my side”

          “You cannot do this to me!” She protested. “He is growing in me and I will feel the pain to give him the light of this world”

          “You were the one who decided to go into trouble with the great savor” He said. “Otherwise he will be killed while my blood his running on his veins”

          “Why?” She cried holding her 7 month’s belly

          “He has to be, it’s for the better. Nothing bad is going to happen to him here, he will be brave and he will learn how to be good and cure people as his father does. Don’t you think is better than the real world you live in?

Iris pictured the day when her son was born, when she held him for the first time and how her family looked at the little creature with evil’s eyes. But she didn’t care, she was happy and his baby was healthy… Everything went so fast and she didn’t see the seven years have passed by and her son was long gone.

          “IRIS!!” Dean shouted at Iris’ ear to wake her up from her memories.

The police was around her with pistols stunned by what Iris was doing with the baby. Iris felt something wet running down her chest when she noticed, she was holding the dead baby on her chest like she used to hold her son.

          “Put the baby down, ma’am” a fat police man said with dislike eyes

Iris was crying yet and with delicate moves she put the baby back to his chair and left quickly. Dean held her from her hips and walked her back to the car before someone could say something.

          “Are you okey?” Dean whispered carrying her. She was still in shocked of what she had done.

          “Yes… I’m okey” She said.

 

They took other route to the hotel, but before they arrived where Castiel was, the brothers left Iris in a hotel two blocks away from the Hostal el Caballero. Dean paid the hotel and gave her a few dollars to survive.   

          “Are you sure you will okey?” Sam asked again if Iris wanted to be left alone to find her son.

          “Yes. I’m totally okey, you have big things to do” She said looking at Dean. “You gotta go and do it”

          “I will” Dean grinned at her.

Dean and Iris maintained eye contact for about 2 minutes long, intensely. Iris did the first move and kissed Dean on the cheek before Dean could make it.

          “Thank you, Winchesters brothers” She said walking his way to her room. Dean observed her intense walk, moving her hips to one side to the other with rhythm.

          “Man! I wish I’d slept with her… she is a sex bomb” Dean said getting back to the car.

The car started and Iris waited for the brothers go. From her room’s bedroom she saw the car driving away with her full dark eyes.

 

It took less than two minutes for Dean to arrive where Castiel was staying. They rapidly found the room and got inside to see the place as bloody as the incident on the route. In the opposite corner, there was Castiel holding his knees to his chest and staring on the bodies around him. The torsos were over the bed, legs and arms hanging on the walls as posters and the hands were resting on the floor. There was no sign of the heads.

          “Jesus…” Sam said impacted of all the blood

          “Man! This is mess!” Dean said looking at Castiel who was as well confused and scared. “What happened?”

          “I don’t know” Castiel said with a broken voice

Dean got by his side and helped him to get up. Castiel held Dean’s soft hands.

          “We gotta go before someone can find this mess and blame on you for the murder of this people” Dean said.

They cleaned up the fingerprints of Castiel and got out of the hotel before someone showed up. In their way down the parking lot

          “What happened Cas? You did that?” Asked Dean

          “No, no that I can remember”

          “There’s no way you could had done something like that, there was no tool or knife you could had used to cut those people” Dean defend his angel.

          “When… we were talking on the phone, I saw a shadow” Revealed Cas. “It was a dark and powerful shadow… I don’t know what happened with it”

          “You saw a Shadow?... Me and Sam went through a Shadow as well! When we found the body it was a human body, no reasons for be…

          “There’re not good, Dean” Said Cas staring at Dean’s eyes. “We gotta be careful”

When Dean and Cas got to the parking lot, they found Sam staring at someone besides the Impala, someone the brothers looked up to.

          “Dad” said Sam with a broken smile.

          “Dad?” Dean repeated after Sam did.

It was John Winchester with his proud and big ego on his kids who was leaning on the car. He looked so relax and happy to see his sons again, although he was dead for four years now. But the brothers were get used to weird things that it was normal for them to saw dead people and more important if it was his father’s

Sam ran to him ready for a hug

          “NO SAM!” Castiel shouted before he could see it, John Winchester knocked Sam out.

          “SAM!” Dean screamed running for his brother.

Before Dean could fight for his brother, Castiel put his hand on John Winchester’s head and killed it without violence. Dean saw his father’s body felt apart like broken glass and collide on the ground, the air flew by carrying on the body’ ashes like dirty dust.

          “What” Dean murmured

          “It wasn’t your father” Castiel said touching Sam’ shoulder waking him up and erasing his last view he had of his father.

          “What happened?” Sam asked, he looked confused

          “Nothing” Dean said harshly with dissolution to see his old daddy and deleting that minute of heaven for his good. “What do you think these bastards are, Cas?

Dean caught Castiel wondering about these odd things that Castiel quite remember from his knowledge. In Castiel’s head he was recalling the words of wisdom of his father when he was little, the many words for evil and the hundreds of what was bad for the pure soul of an angel.

          “They are called Shadows, bad memories, emotions, fear, passion, dreams” Castiel rethink it over and over making a conclusion that a Shadow attacked him in his room

          “To the point” Dean said getting Sam up of the dirt.

          “They are people’s worst nightmare and fantasies. They are millions around earth but Shadows are really peaceful lost souls, it’s strange that shadows mimic people’s weakness or fears” Cas looked into Dean’s eyes

          “Are they like lost souls? Like they haven’t rest yet, but… what make these shadows act oddly?” Sam asked sitting in the back seat of the car.

          “It can be anything” Cas said

          “You said that these freaking Shadows are not wild animals like demons, what can they do?” Dean said getting closer to Cas.

          “Well, they can kill if they possess a human body also reincarnate whatever person or living thing’s worst fear or fantasies.” Cas was getting nervous the more Dean stare at him.

          “Can they kill a demon?” Dean crossed his arms around his chest.

          “Surely, they can kill everything and everyone.” Cas said. Sam and Dean looked at each other regarding their strange woman.

          “Can they kill in seconds?” Sam asked seriously.

          “Yes, they are fast and strong” Cas said asking himself what was on his companions minds.“Have experienced something like you both?”

          “Yeah! It’s like a birthday party! And I know a suspect” Dean said

          “Shadows are like a disguise evil, Dean” Cas said. “They could look so innocent but in their hearts there’s a devil. They adopted a body and controlled it, they don’t care anything”

          “Do you think?” Sam said looking at his decided green eyes of his brother.

          “Yes…” He added getting into the car followed by Cas on the back seats.

Dean pulled over in the hotel where he and Sam left Iris later that night. They wanted to visit their strange companion for the last hours. For safety, Dean took his pistol with him and told Sam and Cas to stay in the car.

          “But Dean!” Sam protested. Dean was being really protective over his little brother since the dead demon on the gas station store yesterday and he hasn’t let Sam go along with him.

          “Stay there” Dean said like he was ordering a dog to stay. Sam sighted. Castiel was in the back seat wondering what all this deal was about.

          “Why is Dean going there?” Castiel asked like a little confused child

          “He is going after a girl he picked up in a roadhouse” Sam said, he kind of felt like he was grounded by doing something he didn’t do.

          “A girl?” Castiel repeat

          “Yes, A hot college girl. I don’t get it why Dean led her go with us in the first place, but something inside her really is strange”

          “How kind of strange?”

          “Very strange… like… I don’t know… a light, I guess. She was looking for his lost son.”

          “She is a mother, then” Cas said like it was a fact.

          “Yes, Castiel…” Sam was irritated yet.

          “And you both are suspecting this girl?”

          “Yes” Sam turned to face Castiel who was in the middle of the seats  
“When we were on the road, there was a massacre on a gas station and there was a dead demon in a devil’s trap and all these happened when she went to the ladies room”

          “That sounds logical if we think that girl entered into the store and killed the demon…” Added Cas.

          “Yes! But the problem is that it was less than a minute when all that happened suddenly! I and Dean were outside and we didn’t hear neither bullets nor an explosion” Sam said a little bit excited.

          “Maybe she is a shadow” added Cas.

          “Exactly”

          “But, did she do something to both?”

Castiel’s question made Sam rethink his conclusion. Iris hadn’t done anything bad or remarkable to them, in fact, she was really nice to them. In one point Sam felt like loved again when he was alone with her on the restaurant but something made Sam wondered.

          “She cried blood” Sam said speechless. Castiel raised an eyebrow.

          “She did?”

          “Yes… Castiel… Does Shadows have emotions?”

 

Dean was enjoying the moment with Iris inside the hotel room. The place was getting hot because the windows were closed and the atmosphere was about to get bloody. Dean was holding his gun from a foot away of Iris who got his black dilated eyes on him.

          “You won’t talk?” Dean said bravely.

          “The fact that you are holding a gun is really making me uncomfortable” said Iris moving one step closer to Dean who was ready to pull the trigger. “Why are you doing this to me?”

          “I already told you. You killed many lives in one day and I won’t let you kill any other” Dean rose his gun lining it to Iris’ head.

          “What if I’m not the person you are looking for” She said raising her arms in sign of giving up. “I’m just looking for my son, how you can not understand that?!” She screamed aggressively. 

Dean gave it a minute. If she was looking for his son, she should have gone. But if she wasn’t looking and all these was a big lie…

          “You can see Dean! On the table! There is all the information I’ve got to find my son! I’m an honest girl, Dean! Or don’t you remember?

          “Remember what?” Dean said

          “Your mom?” Iris got really closed to Dean with a flash, she was behind him. Dean couldn’t feel his body responding to his sorrowful calls to his nervous system, he was paralyzed. “Don’t you miss mommy? Oh… Right, you don’t really remember if she was a really good mother, Oh! It maybe because she died on the hands of a demon and your little hunter daddy raised you like a soldier just for defending your brother instead of pathetic self”

Iris was introducing her fingers through Dean’s skull trying to absorb all his memories and nightmares to bring them up and kill him with his own betrayed life. Dean could feel her sharp fingers entering into his skull and breaking the bone and flesh to finally scrabble his cerebrum.

          “Or… Don’t you remember all your miserable life going around on your car wasting your precious time just to make daddy proud” Dean got in one knee. “Your dreams, what dreams? You’ve got no life, Dean. Your life is your father’s leftovers. You never had a life and you had died so many times and you are still alive! I guess your mother most be so proud”

Inside Dean’s head was a flashback of all the hard way through, all the people he killed and the people he lost. Somehow Iris made Dean think of his life for ones, he was tired, and he was really tired of hunting and sacrificed himself for nothing. Not even a thanks or pie. Den got on his knees begging for mercy.

          “What can I do?” He was almost blind of the pain.

          “Pull the trigger on your head and all this is going to be over” She said taking Dean’s gun and put it on his right temple.

          “Compassion is the weakness of every hunter, Dean” She said “And honey… Did you see the demon? Could you see it?” She whispered, Dean heard the trigger passed through the flesh but he didn’t felt the bullet going through his brains.

          “Sorry darling, I’ve got to kill myself to save your ass”

Next to Dean was Iris bleeding from the bullet hole, but in front of him was the same Iris with a different outfit. This time she was wearing a red elegant dress stressing her exotic figure, black heels, red lipstick and her hair was resting on the left side of his head showing off her naked shoulders and back.

          “Excuse me, How?” Dean said a little bit scared, when he looked at the dead Iris, it was already gone, flew away with the wind. The exotic Iris got his gun down and helped Dean to get up.

          “Long story” She said. Dean was back and forth looking at her and going back to where the dead body was, but he couldn’t resist not looking at Iris’ long worked legs, they looked like Lara Croft’s naked legs on the video games. “This shadow attacked me behind my back, there was no other solution” She said moving away from Dean’s stalker eyes.

          “I’m still in shocked, wait me a second” Dean said struck

          “Dean” she said.

          “And by the way, you look fantastic!” Dean interrupted her looking up and down feeding his mind with dirty images of Iris. “Really hot” he mumbled.

          “Thank you, now we gotta go” She said.

          “Wait! Tell me how the hell that happened? Are you a ghost or something? A zombie?” Dean started guessing

          “Not now, Dean”

Iris got to the door and rolled the doorknob but somebody else was rolling the doorknob from outside. She led the door open by the person in the other side and from the door popped up the long coated angel.

Iris was astonished to see the angel in front of her; she could see his wings behind his back, really black ones but with a bright light around them. No recognized sound came from her mouth, her eyes were screaming. Castiel was unrecognizing somebody that he couldn’t remember nor know.

          “Why are your eyes screeching?” Cas asked moving a side of her letting Sam passed. Both of the brothers got together and waited for what was coming between Castiel and Iris.

Iris looked at the brothers for help but nothing came from his voice. She wanted to hug Castiel, but she couldn’t react normally.

          “I’m sorry, I’m very sorry” Iris left the room with sodden eyes. Dean went after her but she was already gone when he went out the room.

          “Damn it” Dean said hitting the wall with rage.

          “What hell did just happen?” Sam felt like he missed something huge, again.   

          “Iris killed herself” Dean said getting on the room again, going by the table where the old Iris told him she was working on.

          “Iris?” Castiel repeated bewilder, he went behind Dean

          “What are you saying? Are you nuts? That was Iris running out!” Sam said confused. “What’s going on here?”

          “Iris found her son” Dean said, picking up a paper. “This is her son”

Sam’s eyes were wildly opened, he couldn’t believe it. Either could Castiel who was looking at a picture of himself captured on a security cam.

 

* * *

 

 

Chapter 5: Dealing With Shadows Are Not Children’s Games.

 

 

A Heavy misty felt on the city later that night, Iris had gone away from the hotel and there was no returning back when she crossed the rusty train trails

Iris felt the lost souls calling for her help, grabbing her arms and trying to devour her body and consumed it like juice. She ignored them walking faster to find his friend which she held a contract with.

At 12:00PM, the mist disappeared and the bright moon shined on the darkness of the Old Italian style alley. The weather was incredible and perfected for murdering someone or to make deals with the shadows. She stayed strong and ignored looking for the biggest problems in the dark

          “I’m ready” She said. “I gotta talk to you” Her facial expression was of disgust.

A dark shadow slammed Iris’ shoulder making her trembled. She strongly took her soldier position as a woman and waited.

Iris’ dress danced with the gentle breeze which she thought many shadows would be happy to see her panties and entertained their hollow souls for a moment. The air got thicker and harder to pass through Iris’ lungs. He was coming.

          “I got a contract with you and you are breaking the rules” She screamed angrily, the eco of her deep voice bounced on the walls.

          “Our contract is finished” A devilish voice rang out of darkness.

          “I don’t think this is a fair business” Iris told one of the many Shadows around her, the biggest one was in front of her with pale face, devil look and intimidating body.

          “Do you think being a simple and useless shadow is fair?” He said making fake sad face. He got a bit closer, grabbed Iris’ hips tightly on his. “It’s being a long time since we met sweetheart” He kissed her gentle on her lips before she broke it up.

          “I can’t say anything wisely the lost son of Hades” She slapped him, his cheek got red, but it didn’t see it affected him. It just made things worst.

          “What do you want!?” He threw her like garbage to the ground.

          “I found him” She said straggling from getting up; the shadow put his big foot on her chest and kept her on the ground like a worm.

          “Congratulations, now let us alone” He said shudder

          “I won’t” She said bravely. “You didn’t mention Castiel was with the Winchesters”

          “I did not?” He smirked a little. “Why would I tell you just a thing?”

          “To help me!”

          “Help you? The only thing I want is destroy those sons of Winchester and reclaim what my people deserve” He said.

          “Well, your plan went to hell as your dead soul. While my son is alongside the Winchester, they won’t be beaten by anything or anyone” Iris said trying to escape from Haten’s trap, she was feeling her ribs cracking up by the pressure of Haten’s foot.

          “So… Castiel is an…”

          “He is an angel” She said almost passing down of the pain. Her hair was getting dirty with the mud and her dress was teased by the other viewers.

          “Look at that, so the little “God’s messenger” was a lover at the end… nice… So did your father ground you? The big old Zeus slapped your rear for doing just a thing like wallowed around with God and got pregnant with the most perfect God of the entire world?”

It sounded like heavy drops of lava falling from the skies, burning everything and melting people’s skins into ashes. She got extremely mad at what Haten had told her, but it was the truth. It was a real mistake to “wallow” with the most powerful believer of faith and humanity, she felt smashed into pieces.

          “At least, Zeus did it right and gave it to the bright side of the five worlds. Well… the mythology one, like people named it” He said holding out his hand to help her getting up from the muddy ground. “Let me be a gentleman with you, my little bitch”

Iris got up and Haten checked on her before she lowered her dress.

          “You’ve got a nice body, pretty…” he said

          “Stop it! The last time a boy told me that, he ended up hanging from the roof lamp” she said moving away from the center of the party. “Back to business, are you going to allowed me to carry on with the plan?”

          “It depends on you, my lady” He said capturing a little mouse and put it on his mouth and ate it like a potato chip. Iris freaked out a little bit.

          “In that point, I want to break the deal, Haten.”

Haten’s alter ego broke immediately after Iris said she wanted to break the contract she held with him. The contract was sealed with her Greek mythology blood and Haten’s evil blood, there was no way the contract could be broken. The seal was intact and it remained like that since Iris got her body thanks to Haten and the rest of the story was holding on her side.

          “You got to be kidding me.” He said emotionless.

          “If my son is alongside the Winchester and it requires killing him, I won’t be on your side” She declared.

          “Your mother side is showing, be careful. God is looking on us right now and I think he would punished you if you do something to his son”

          “He is my son as well, Haten”

          “Well…talking about the mom of the year. If you don’t want to see your little Castiel die, you have to rip off his wings”

The deal between Haten and Iris was to make sure the Winchester’s brothers won’t interrupted Haten’s businesses on ruling the world and Haten would give her all what she needs to survive while she can on earth to find his son. This includes killing the brothers and their companions if it was need. All dirty jobs were on Iris’ hands.

          “You know I won’t do it… I cannot do that to my son” She said astonished by the cruelty of Haten’s need.

          “Indeed you won’t kill any body; your soul is so pure that even Zeus most be proud. It’s a shame that I gave you the power of resurrection”

Haten got a knife out in less than a blink on Iris stomach; the knife went through the deeper of her intestines. Blood started droop from her red dress. 

          “Tell me if it hurts you, because from now on you will only have 3 lives left. Can you imagine how desperate you will feel when your third life flies by your eyes? You will feel pain from now on and blood is going to run through your veins. Nothing to thank me… if you rip off your son’s wings I will give you more lives”

          “No” she said in a low voice.

          “Alright” he inserted the knife deeper destroying the walls of her stomach; Iris could feel the intestinal juices coming off her stomach into the rest of her living organs. The pain was the worst thing; she could handle it since the birth of Castiel was the worst pain of her life. “Okey, in less than 1 minute you should be dead”

          “Why against my son” She said with pain on her voice

          “Why? Because he is the most powerful creature between the brothers, that’s why” He said watching his watch on his wrist.

          “I kill Dean and Sam, but you got to leave my son alone” She said finally

          “What did you say?” he said like he didn’t hear.

          “You hear what I said! I will kill the brothers but you got to leave Castiel alone”. Haten smiled.

          “Okey” he said taking off the knife of her stomach. Iris hit the ground and rolled with pain. “But you gotta be careful, don’t you tell them about me or you know what will happen…”

          “You will kill me”

          “Exactly… Bring me the bodies of brothers and I will give you infinite, but if you change your mind, I will give you 2 lives if you rip off Castiel’s fluffy wings and left me do the rest of the job” Haten spoke

          “What if I don’t rip off his wings?” She asked holding the blood coming off her wound

          “I will give you 1 hour to say good bye to your lost son and leave me control the universe”

Haten’s reputation was the grossest thing Iris can handle in her stayed on earth. But she got nothing to lose, she decided to bring the brothers down and have a little chat with Hades’ lost son, Haten.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

* * *

 

Chapter 6: Under My Wings, I Will Protect You

 

The hotel room where the Winchesters were staying had become a research lab in less than 10 hours. It was 8’o clock in the morning and they were still looking for answers to find out what was Iris and a summary of “How to kill a Shadow without dying” on the internet since Iris disappeared. Dean was lying on his bed drinking a good-morning coffee which wasn’t that good; Sam was going through old books about mythology and Castiel was out doing some grocery for the brothers.

Dean was feeling fatigued for being so worried about Iris, it was almost a sickness for Dean. He wasn’t sure why he is so worry about, but he was sure he had to do something about it.

          “Dude, I’m starving” Dean broke the silence in the room

          “Yeah, go eat something” Sam said without looking away from the Greek Mythology book he got from the library. His eyes were getting very tired.

          “Okey” Dean got up and walked to the door. “Do you want something?” he asked.

          “No, thanks” His eyes were concentrated on the sentences to revealed a clue for his research.

          “Okey, don’t do nothing stupid while I’m gone” Dean said closing the door behind him.

Dean passed by his baby and put his hand and petting her on the capote. He wasn’t going to ride her, she needed to sleep, he said. Passing in front of her and going down the street.

From the hotel to a near restaurant was less than 8 minutes. It was a nice and old restaurant at the end of the street. There weren’t much people around so he got in without doubt. There was no one inside the restaurant.

          “Weird” Dean said looking for someone to help him out.

A vague waitress came off the kitchen fixing her messy blond hair and pulling her shirt down. Dean felt awkward, but then he was comfortable.

          “Oh! What can I do for you?” She said a little ashamed

          “What do you have to eat? And at this hour?” Dean raised an eyebrow. The waitress looked at him with flirty eyes.

          “I was checking the meal” she bit her lower lips, searching for Dean’s pants with her eyes.

It was a great morning for Dean so far, but for Castiel.

          “Give a reason why I should trust you?” Castiel shrink his eyes.

          “Look, there are many weird things going on around here, if you give me the money, I will save you” Said a homeless man wanting some money from Cas.

          “I know weird things are going on around here, but that you will use my money to build a bunk, sounds strange” Castiel said walking away.

The man watched Cas go, but inside of the man’s soul was boiling rage for new flesh. The homeless person followed the angel from the distance.

In the room, Sam was fascinated by the Greek Mythology; he had found so many Gods and histories about the Greek religion and culture that didn’t fit on the new reality. He found information about Iris, but also he found information about a devil, Hades, most know as the king of hell and all his temple of death underground. But at the end of Hade’s biography, the author added: “The last research Greek science did was to find out if Hades had progenitors. This research was lost in a civil war and never found, but most of mythology people believe that Hades had a son called Haten who is walking on our lands since his birth” A chill went down his spine.

Sam felt someone with him; he reacted fast and looked behind his back. There was no one, relived he returned to the book but someone hit him on the head with a hard metal and blacked out in seconds.  Sam’s body felt heavily on the floor, the person grabbed him from behind the armpits and carried him out of the room into the back of a car. It took less than 3 minutes for the person to kidnapped Sam and vanished.

Dean ran to the hotel sweating and breathless. The waitress wasn’t that good as he thought. When Dean got into the room, the shocked on his face was evident.

          “Sam!” Dean yelled looking for his little brother around the room, in the bathroom, outside, on the main office, nothing. “SAMMY!”

When he noticed there was a branch of blood on the carpet, he kneeled to see if it was fresh blood and if it was, Dean would turn on his panic mode.

          “God damnit!!!” He shouted when he tested that the blood was actually fresh. He tried to take a deep breath and relax, but he ended up throwing everything from the table. The books, the lamp, papers and most of Sam’s research were on the floor. Dean heard a whooshing sound behind him.  

          “We have to go”

          “We can’t!” Dean said harshly

          “What? Why!?” Castiel took a minute to look the room. “Sam?” Dean nodded. It was clear that they got to stay and fight.

The streets were empty when Iris walked back to the hotel where she met the Castiel and the boys. She resurrected in the way out her meeting with Haten, it takes her 3 minutes to resurrect into a new Iris. She wore a long dark coat, tight jeans, red heels and a white shirt showing her belly button, her make-up was still like before Haten killed her, but she whipped her hair back and forth to make it easily to braid. While she was braiding her long dark hair, she was thinking of a plan to kill Dean and Sam but actually she was thinking just in Castiel. She couldn’t believe she actually saw his son since ages. She was so relieve to see him, but she was worried that his son was on danger with the Winchesters.

          “What if, my son loves them?” She thought, “I don’t want to take them away from him, at least he is with good people, although they are hunters”

She couldn’t handle all questions and words she wanted to say to his son, but inside of her was already dead.

          “What if, my son doesn’t want to know about me? What if he doesn’t remember me, he didn’t recognize me in the hotel, what if?”

A car passed by really close that almost hit her when she was crossing the road. It gave her a chill but nothing bad happened, but she saw something strange on that car. She kept on her way forgetting this.

Iris couldn’t stop asking herself what if. She knew she was a bad mother for letting her son go, but she couldn’t do anything about it. Castiel’s dad was superior to herself, she couldn’t even fight and she felt guilty. She was extremely sorry and she didn’t know how to tell that to Castiel. When suddenly she saw from the distance a shadow passing through the hotel room she was last night. A strong feeling went through her nervous system telling her to run, so she did.

Inside the room Dean and Castiel were having a little party. The shadow that Iris saw was attacking them without mercy. Castiel was the first to drop off by a bullet through his back. Dean was fighting by himself with the curtains’ stick; the gun he possessed was threw it out of the window by the shadow. In the moment when Dean was almost choking with the shadow over him, Iris shouted the gun and killed the shadow, at least the body was dead, and the shadow escaped when the body dropped dead.

          “Thanks. You safe my life...again.” He said checking if he was alive, yet.

          “You are welcome” She said, dropping the gun on Dean’s foot.

Iris rapidly took a closer look to Castiel who was lying on the floor with blood on his coat, there was a little of blood running down his mouth as well, but it wasn’t so serious, he was still breathing.

Iris slowly put her arms around Castiel’s back and lifted him from the floor. She looked at his son and stroked her fingers through his black hair. Castiel was sweating cold, Iris could feel his pulse on her hand and it was great. Iris could picture Castiel when he was a baby: so little, so pale, so harmless, and fragile.

Dean got up and saw astonished at Iris hugging Castiel with tenderness, but he was impressed by the white and fluffy wings sticking off Iris’ back. It was almost holy to contemplate.

          “You won’t be in danger anymore, my dear. While you are under my wings, I will protect you” A tear came off her right eye.

Castiel opened his eyes, capturing the tear from Iris’ eye and removed it from her face.

          “She is not a shadow, Dean” Castiel said struggling.

Castiel raised his left arm and with his opposite hand helped himself to take the long sleeve of his coat. Iris still hugging him, she tried helping him not breaking the warm hug. She held Castiel and removed the other sleeve with gentle. The white shirt was soaked on blood from the back, Iris thigh her hug, surrounding her arms around Castiel who didn’t want to faint on her warm arms.

          “I saw that” Dean said with jealously eyes. “She has… wings, fluffy, holy, white wings… big ones… like pigeons’ wings…”

          “She has emotions” Castiel said.

The wounds were too much for Castiel. He closed his eyes and leaned his head on Iris’ shoulder, he fast went to sleep still holding on.

          “Perfect” Dean said rolling his eyes.

          “He is weak, Dean” Iris whispered.

          “Totally”

          “He will be alright” Iris said with a nervous smile, like almost tearing up. She hasn’t got that close to Castiel since he was a baby.

          “Yes, He will…tell me something Iris.” Dean said, he chuckled. “Where the hell is my brother?”

 

* * *

 

 

Chapter 7: "Sweet Dreams, Dear" 

 

 

“I don’t know who took your brother away from you” She said with no intension to take away Dean’s hopes.

          “Really… well… I’ve got to find him before I go nuts. So, if you want to help me, help… but if you won’t, please, leave” He told her with a smirk on his face.

          “You don’t understand, Dean”

          “What? That my brother is kidnapped and I don’t have a clue where the fuck he is!?”

          “You don’t really understand this…”

Iris lifted Castiel and dragged him into the nearest bed to her, which was Dean’s bed. She accommodated the angel and kissed his forehead before she faced Dean. Dean wasn’t really enjoying all this mother-son-time-along time. It was horrible and nasty, Dean wasn’t happy either.

          “Are you going to tell me?” Dean said.

Iris got her knife out, Dean reacted fast and handled the knife away from him.

          “Drop the knife” Dean grounded.

Suddenly, Dean started to cough and it got worst and worst at every cough. He got on his knees and spitted blood, he felt his lungs getting full of blood, a bitter taste on his throat let Dean begged for help.

          “ Dean” Iris called with shocked and taking her distance.

Dean slowly faint on the floor, with blood running on his mouth. The last thing he saw was Iris getting on his side and holding him right away.

A thunderous sound got Sam up in the middle of a dark room; he was attached on a chair with his arms attached with a rope as well. He could feel a dirty clothe on his mouth preventing him to speak.

It was hot wherever he was, there were murmurs around. He could hear people speaking and whispering from one side and other. It was almost getting Sam nuts, but he concentrated. He wasn’t sure they were real sounds. The sound of his heart was pumping fast when he heard steps getting closer, heavy steps but at the same time lightly.

A bright light turned on Sam’ eyes almost blinding him. A ghost type of guy smile at him and turned him over.

          “Where am I?” Sam asked

          “Not away, not near” He responded.

          “Who are you? What do you want from me?” Those were the first question Sam gives to the people who attaches him on a chair and make Sam’ heart exploded.

          “I’m Haten, maybe you know me”

          “I read about you” Sam gave a smile with sympathy. “Son of Hades”

          “Lost son of Hades” he added. “Sam Winchester” Sam gave Haten a hateful look.

          “What do you want?”

          “I want you to relax and enjoy your stay here” Haten said dancing around Sam at the sound of his whistle song. “and just relax”

          “Relax…” Sam smirked.

          “It is all alright Sammy, you are going to be okey. Everything will turn okey. Just wait here…”

Haten turned the light off, making Sam tumble. Sam could hear the no-human voices came closer and closer whispering Latin spells on his ear. Sam screamed for help from his brother. Sam felt a hand patting his head,

          “Sweet dreams, dear” It was Haten’s voice.

 

          “Sam…” Dean said, a dark picture came alive.

          “Sam…where are you?” Dean yelled, at the end of the dark, two big red eyes raised from the darkness chasing Dean. He kept his eyes closed.

Dean could listen to his brother’s cry, a loud cry, painful cry for his help. The red eyes were chasing him with death written on the pupils. It almost felt like a heart attack, Dean ran and ran for Sam, not knowing where he was running, but running from death and hell.

          “Won’t you do something?” Castiel asked Iris.

Iris was watching Dean groaning with despair on his bed. She was silence by the side of the bed. Dean rolled and cried while he was supposed to be resting to heal. She was listening to all the words Dean was shooting, tears came off the sides of his closed eyes. Tears for help.

          “I healed him” She said with sorrow in her voice. She was feeling her mother side again. “I… don’t know what to do…”

Castiel got in silence and moved by her side, he didn’t take off his eyes from Dean’s despair soul.   

          “He is getting cold, Castiel” She said, taking off her coat and putting on top of Dean’ sheets.

Iris kneeled beside Dean and watched him suffer on his own dream. She couldn’t do anything to help him, although she wanted to but she could make it worst. She knew that just healing him was enough good from her. At the end, she was still haft demon, haft angel and she didn’t know when the devil part of her will come up maybe killing Dean or his own son.

          “When Dean gets nightmares, I get close to him and watch him as well as you are doing right now” Castiel said. Iris looked at his son. “Dean always remembers Hell when he sleeps; he cannot rest nor sleep well. When the nightmares come and by his side and I put one finger on his forehead to absorb them and let Dean sleep a little more before he wakes up from another nightmare”

Iris contemplated Castiel’s reaction when he told her that little secret, she knew immediately that Castiel was attracted to Dean.

          “Do you care about Dean?” She asked stroking Dean’s weeping look for the fever and the darkness.

          “Yes, I do care… I care a lot” He revealed. “He is like, my everything” he sought. Iris smiled.

Iris landed one finger on Dean’s forehead and breathed. Hoping nothing bad happen or the evil came up from her and kill Dean…

          “Are you?” Castiel said impacted.

The atmosphere got soft and sweet. Dean stopped sweating cold, the fever dropped and the nightmares disappeared. Dean was finally resting. Before she took her finger away she kissed Dean’s forehead with a tear running down her face of happiness. She safe Dean’s life once again and she was happy.

          “Sweet dreams, dear” she said with a lovely voice which made a smile on Dean’s face while he was dreaming.

          “You are feeling Mary’s mother love, aren’t you?” Castiel asked

          “I feel warm inside” She said, getting up and sitting on the side of the bed. “I sweet feeling on my soul…well haft of it”

          “I bet you do” Castiel sat beside her.

          “Castiel… I…”

          “Don’t have to” Castiel interrupted. “It wasn’t your fault”

Iris got silence.

          “Why are you here?” Castiel asked sounding harshly for Iris

          “I… I-I-I came for you” She said, trying to not revealing the truth

          “Why?”

          “Because you are my son, Castiel” Her eyes were shinning with truth “and also it feels right for me, you don’t know the pain I’ve been through all these centuries” She put a hand on Castiel’s face.

          “My father never told me about my progenitor, he won’t say anything about an Eva on my early life” Castiel said.

          “Because I was young and stupid, dear… But Zeus knows all the sins I’ve broken during my youth and all are sealed up now. With permission of my gods, I’ve returned” She braced herself for a hug which slowly Castiel went for.

          “I don’t understand what mother means” Castiel said letting Iris hugged him once more.

          “Well… I don’t know either, son… but I think it is more than a word, it’s a feeling. It’s when the feeling you get when the dark is lurking you and the bright light comes up and swipes away the dark from your eyes” She laughed, Castiel giggled. Iris couldn’t help to look at his son staring at Dean. “Tell me something Castiel. What would you do for Dean?”

          “Everything… Dean is my light. He with Sam and the others are like my real family. They are better than my brothers or sisters in heaven” Castiel sighed. “I don’t know if I’m turning human but every time I look at Dean gets struggled with demons or supernatural things, I just want to hold him tight and never let him get into that dirty job he does with Sam…”

          “Like, not let them die”

          “Yes, like… I would rip off my wings just to be with Dean”

Iris felt her heart tearing up a little bit for the last sentence Castiel said to her. It was almost as a wall felt on her chest, all that she wanted for Castiel was on his son’ soul as well. She could understand him as well as her decision.

          “Dean fights for peace, but at the end of the day he only gets pain and more pain because he doesn’t know if he or Sam would be alive at the end of the day. It’s a tough job, but he has to do it… I have to help him, it’s the less we can do for all the lives he has safe” Castiel said

Iris broke the hug and looked deeply on Castiel’s eyes with determination.

          “I promised you, nothing will hurt Dean or Sam from now on…” She said. “When Dean wakes up, we are going for Sam. What do you think?”

A smile came alive from the worried Castiel, jumping on her arms and hugged her tight.

          “I don’t know what mother means, but I surely liked this kind of hugs” Castiel said.

Iris closed her eyes and just led the pain vanished from her soul for a moment.

 

* * *

 

 

Chapter 8: "Dark Clouds of a Sunny Day" 

          “Dean…”

          “Wake up” A soft voice talked to Dean. “Dean… it’s your birthday, sweetie!”

 A missed voice that Dean used to hear every day of his young days, a voice that turned around and disappeared forever, the absented voice of comfort when Dean needed.

          “Sweetie… Do you feel alright?”

Dean wasn’t going to open his eyes, he didn’t want to face her again. His memory twisted his conscious. He turned by one side and hold on until it was over. It was almost a torture for him to hear his mother’s voice, but at the same time a relieve for his broken soul.

          “Dean… Daddy and Sammy are waiting downstairs for you! We’ve got cake and presents for you, sweetie!!”

Dean felt her mother rubbing gently his back, a warm and peaceful heat went through his spine, relaxing all his back’s muscles and organs. The gently touch from his mother wasn’t enough for him to open his eyes, however he dared to speak.

          “I don’t want to wake up…” his voice broke “…mom”

Mary rubbed Dean’s shoulder as he remembered when he was sick. His mother would bring him chicken soup, homemade mashed potatoes, orange juice and stayed close, if little Dean needed something such as: a hug, a rub on his back, help or new clean tissues for his running nose. He missed so much his mother’s caresses and hugs.

          “Okey sweetie… When you are ready to join us, we will be waiting for you downstairs” Dean felt Mary’s lips on his cheek. “I love you, dear”

Dean opened his eyes. He wasn’t in Laurence anymore, he was at the hotel room and Iris was watching him with a bright smile like his mother’s. He felt his heart break.

          “Are you feeling alright, Dear?” She said standing up and going next to Dean that was breathing heavily. She placed her hand on his back and with her other, held his chest.

          “I’m okey” he said, calming down. Dean moved away Iris’ hand from him and got out of bed. “What happened last night?” Dean asked pressing his eyes.

          “Well…” Iris smiled. “A Shadow left a “ghost disease”, you almost drowned with your own blood”

          “Anything else that could have killed me?”

          “You slept for about a day or so”

Dean’s impressed and also impacted reaction told it all.

          “I cannot believe this!” His enraged self came up filling the room with his yells. “Why didn’t you wake me up?”

          “You were dreaming” Iris said trying to convince him it was okey.

          “I wasn’t dreaming at all!” He yelled.

          “Don’t you lie to me, Dean. You were dreaming for once in a long time and you got to dream with your mom” She said. “Was it peaceful?”

It was peaceful, so many years without having a nap without some monster under the bed.

          “Did you do that? I mean… You were the one who put those dreams in my head?” Dean asked desperate.

          “No darling” She held Dean’s hands. “I just kept your nightmares away, your mom did the rest”

A tear dropped from his left eye. For once, he could rest and felt secure since he got into business of dealing with kinky stuff. Castiel was looking from the distance.

          “Hey!” said Dean to Castiel.

 The last time Dean saw Castiel, he was almost fainting over Iris.

          “Hello, Dean” Castiel couldn’t hide the smile on his face. His blue eyes shined of happiness to see Dean was restored with energy.

          “I missed you” Dean said pointing at him with his finger. Castiel chuckled nervously

Iris got plenty of food on the table for Dean to eat. In fact, Dean had not eaten in 2 days since he felt asleep and he was starving to death. There were pies of different flavors, beers, three big mac’s hamburgers and fries on the side. The food idea was Castiel’s which impressed Iris, Cas is been on the road for a long time with the brothers that he knows them as well as the bible.

Castiel and Iris were watching Dean swallowing the food rapidly. It looked like Dean hasn’t eaten in ages, he enjoyed every bite and tasted every drop of beer on his mouth.

          “This is heaven” Dean said taking a bite of the juicy hamburger from the nearest restaurant where Dean was attacked by the hot waitress shadow.

          “Dean… I think, we know where your brother is” Castiel interrupted Dean’s paradise. Iris gulped.

          “Yeah… I was waiting for someone to speak up” Dean looked at Iris with judging eyes.

          “Sam could be in St. Louis” Iris said.

          “How do you know?”

          “I talked to witnesses of your brother’s kidnapping. They said the car was from Missouri and people saw the guys”

          “We contacted the police and they were looking up for the last people leaving the city with the same characters of the car…” Castiel added.

          “And?” Dean put some sweet crunchy cherry pie on his mouth

          “There was just one car and it was that car which Sam was on it. It left a day ago and people found the car outside the city of St. Louis. We gotta go there fast” Iris said with a scary looking.

Dean wasn’t trusting at Iris since he saw the demon on her eyes and suddenly other Iris shouted herself to death. But Dean was trusting on Castiel whom looked apparently sure of the information given by the police and witnesses.

          “We were waiting for you to awake” Castiel added.

          “And what are we waiting for?” Said Dean, cleaning up his dirty hands with the white sheets leaving oil marks on it.

From Kansas City to St. Louise wasn’t a long distance, 3 hours of road. They estimated, they would arrive at lunch hour, but it wasn’t the weather’s idea.

The marvelous sunny day went darker and darker until it was completely cloudy for a twist. The 80 degrees dropped haft in less than 2 hours which was making Dean disagreed with the weatherman in channel 3.

          “WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!” He released his temper, screaming to the cloudy skies.

Dean had to stop on the side of the road for Iris to investigate. How can summer become winter in less than 2 hours? It was mystery.

          “Odd” She said looking around, it was getting colder every breeze the wind blew. “This is not normal for summer, right?”

          “Yes, it is normal” Dean’ sarcasm was on fired like to burn down a whole city with all his sass. “Of course it isn’t”

          “Do you think it is a Shadow’s work?” said Castiel to his mother.

          “It must be, there’s no other explication for this madness”

Minutes later, the cloudy day got even worst. A storm broke down on the road, the rain was hitting the ground like bombs on battle field; it was almost like looking at broken glass, the road wasn’t visible for driving. The wheels were dancing on the road wishing for someone to stop them from crashing. Dean decided to pull over and waited till the stormy weather pacify.

The silence was incredible with the drops of rain falling on top of the car, it was almost a peaceful rain inside the car, but Dean wasn’t feeling that peaceful to listen to the rain, it was making him feel awkward not talking. Dean coughs and looked on his box of cassettes players a good jam to break his awkwardness.

          “I will rock” Dean said taking off the cassette that was on the cassette player and found that it was the birthday present Sam gave him days ago. It made Dean a little concerned about his situation. “You know, never mind” He put away the cassette.

Castiel was looking at Iris since a long time now that was making Iris uncomfortable but at the same time curious of what Castiel was thinking.

          “Something wrong?” She said with a sweet voice.

          “Nothing” He said, looking now to Dean through the mirror. Dean caught him looking at him.

          “So, what were you both talking about when I was in coma?” Dean said breaking the awkwardness situation between Castiel and Iris.

          “We were not talking….”

          “We talked a lot”

AWKWARD flew in Dean’s mind. Castiel didn’t finish his line when Iris spoke up saying something else. The silence overflowed the car again, Dean got plan B out of his sleeve before the awkwardness silence comes back.

          “You didn’t have a mother and son time together, did you?”

          “Iris did some laundry” Castiel spoke up shyly

          “You did?” Dean lifted his eyebrows of surprise

          “Well…it wasn’t a big deal” She said blushing

          “She cleaned and ironed your clothes as well as mines” Castiel added with proud.

          “You what?”

Dean took a fast look at his bag. Dean’s clothes was fresh cleaned up, perfectly ironed and stored wisely in his bag. He didn’t notice that Iris kindness

          “Thank you” He said, closing his bag and getting back to the road.

The road was finally drivable. The rain had vanished and Sam was still in danger.

Dean turned on the motor when a heavy fog came from nowhere.

          “Dear Lord” Dean said lying his head on the car’s handlebar. He gave up on the weather long ago.

          “I hate this” Iris told Castiel. “It’s hunting me down”

          “What is hunting you?” Castiel got worried.

Iris shut up and gulped the truth down her throat.

          “If there’s something you want to say, say it now” Castiel ordered

A loud noise scared the passengers in the Impala. The noise came from behind them, it was like a thunder smashed the soil of the Earth waking up the zombies underground. Dean turned his hips.

          “What the hell was that?”

          “A thunder, maybe?” Iris said, her heart was jumping up and down on her thorax.

          “But there was no light” Castiel added looking through the windows of the car. The fog had increase covering the car almost completely.

It was a heavy fog that was making Dean incredible unstable, his rage and hyperactivity temper was testing him.

          “Let’s go” Dean said finally and turned the car on.

The wheels started rolling with normally and the road was empty. There were no cars in the other side of the road or even a light to help Dean be prepared of probably a car trash, but it got worst. 

Dean accelerated in every turn without precaution. Dean’s heart started beating of the excitement. In the back seats, Iris and Castiel noticed that the velocity of the car was being a little too far.

          “Dean, slow down!” Castiel said holding on the front seat

          “I can’t” Dean said petrified. “I can’t feel my body”

Castiel got into action, taking the wheels of the car before it was too late. The car was in fact not responding and Dean was the only one driving it. When Castiel tried to turn the car to the left, it didn’t even respond.

          “Oh my…” Dean panic.

There was a cliff a few feet away and they were direct to death.

Castiel cropped over and sat besides Dean. In a desperate try, Castiel put his hands on Dean’s uncontrolled hands.

Dean looked at Castiel who was centimeters of his mouth. Dean couldn’t help himself to fantasy a little bit in that very moment of alarm.

          “DEAN!” Iris screamed

The fig disappeared from the distance, the silence fell and the time stopped. Pulse was running slower, the heart beat was ticking as seconds and the memories were flying away while the car flew through the air. They felt the tickles on their tummies when the car slowly fell from the cliff to a painful death. The time was running slow as the car fell, 10 meters approximately, the torture was overwhelming.  

Through Dean’s mind flashed the idea that it was going to be the end, he will die along side with two more persons and Sam, with the pain in his heart, maybe was dead already. The miserable life that his father left him, was already getting into an end and this was a relief for Dean. Maybe he will be going to hell again or heaven. But it was going to be the end finally. Dean held for the last time Castiel’s hands with all his warm left of him and prayed for this to end up quickly for him to rest in peace.

The car crashed, sinking rapidly. The water was filling up the car through the broken windows. The remains of the car sunk at the bottom of the pond, there was no sign of someone alive.

 Dean emerged from the cold water for air.

          “CASTIEL!” Dean gasped, battling for not sink again or drown.

Iris emerged few minutes before Dean.

          “Dean!” She said drowning again, Dean swam and carried her

          “Are you okey?” Dean said, taking the wet hair off Iris’ sight.

          “Yes, I’m okey” she said with no words left. She hooked her arm around Dean’s neck. “Castiel….”

          “Yes…”

Dean saw it too.

          “Oh God…” She looked broken.

          “He is fine, Iris… we gotta find him now!”

          “But you saw it, too” She said trying to float on the water by herself but failed.

          “Yes I did!” He said assisting Iris. “Those bitches took him in the air”

A whooshing sound stole the attention of Dean and Iris. From the edge of the pond there was a huge black shadow holding from the neck Castiel. It wasn’t too much time left for Iris to recognize the shadow.

          “HATEN!” Iris screamed with anger on her yell.

          “Sweetie!” He said, holding tighter Castiel almost choking him

The intimidated stature of Haten was indeed scaring for any person, his white face highlighted his small black eyes with his yellow teeth. It was almost a disgusting face however his suit was clean and his hair was brushed by one side perfectly.

          “Let Castiel go” She ordered

          “I don’t think so” He smirked

          “I don’t know what the fuck are you, but let my angel go!” Dean said with courage. He was now, hugging Iris. He could feel Iris’ nipples sticking out her wet shirt.

          “I’m sorry for your car, Dean… Maybe you can fix it”

With a blink, they were gone. Haten took Castiel away from Iris and Dean.

Dean was speechless, all his family was gone and he was totally nude. Not car, no weapons, no direction, no Castiel, no Sam… his life was indeed done by now.

Iris pulled Dean out of the water. The edge was muddy and cold, but Dean didn’t care, it was a great place to die.

          “Come on Dean” Iris told Dean

          “Let me here” Dean said with no faith left

          “Dean, we gotta do this…” She said, squeezing her wet clothes and hair. “Now we have to fight for your brother and my son”

          “From where? With what base?” He said devastated. “He took everything of me”

          “What is left, it’s mine” She said, picking Dean up.

Iris held Dean for a second and soaked the water on his face with her wet sleeve. She thought the drops of water were tears, in fact they were.

          “I’ve got a plan” She said.

          “What is it” Dean’s faith was recovering

          “I’ve got a friend who lives close to downtown in St.Louis. He can help us”

          “A friend” Dean repeated.

          “He understands this dilemma” She smiled and started walking.

Dean couldn’t imagine how strong and brave Iris was before he met her. Although her only thing left of her life was took it away from her, she got up and went for it. It was almost intimidating.

He couldn’t help to think, She was the most awesome mom in the world.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Chapter 9: "Trigger, Happy, Fantasy" 

 

The road was delightful, the weather got better and it was a very nice companion, Dean thought. Iris and Dean had spent their walk, talking about everything. Things that maybe Dean would speak with a woman or his brother, but he felt like he was speaking with his mother, conversations he never had with his mom, ever.

          “You don’t have to leave the spaghetti waiting for too long in the pot, you gotta take it out from heat, put it on cold water and strain it. You don’t want the noodles to overcook, it’s disgusting” Iris said prudently.

Dean was taking notes mentally, remembering every tip Iris was giving him.

          “I’m amazed” Dean reacted. He smiled

          “For what?” She asked. The have been walking for about 2 hours and finally the road was turning into an urban zone.

          “Everything, I mean… I don’t talk about these things with nobody, excepts Bobby, he gives me life hackers when I need them”

Iris was in front of Dean, he could hear her laugh silently.

          “Do you know what I mean?”

          “Of course, I do” She said, “It’s actually an accomplishment”

          “An accomplishment?” Dean said confused.

          “I bet you don’t have time to talk about life lately” She turned around to face Dean who stopped hardly.

Dean looked to the ground, ashamed and broken. She was right, he hasn’t talk about life ever, like real life. Dean had never talk about cooking or organized a schedule. It was totally new for him felt this way.

His silence was apparently a yes for Iris.

          “It’s okey” She said resting his hand on Dean’ shoulder, she approached at him and kissed his forehead. Dean closed his eyes with pain in his heart when Iris pulled away her lips. “It wasn’t your fault, sweetie”

          “My mom wasn’t around when I needed her” He said perplex, Iris listened with sorrowed eyes. “Since the death of my mother, my father taught me to kill and carry on with Sammy if he didn’t come back alive from a hunt. He never really taught me how to live, he taught me how to be a hunter and I feel worthless…like…”

Iris made Dean leaned back and sat him on a rock, she sat beside and watched him cry.

          “I don’t have a life at all… It is like a domino line, I finished something and it keeps going and going and going, destroying everything. You don’t know how many times I’d pulled a _trigger_ ” He took a deep breath before he sobbed violently. “I just want a normal life, I want Sammy be safe, get a normal life… get the life I don’t have… I feel so miserable sometimes doing this pathetic job that it is not even a job, it’s a hobby and it’s killing me slowly!... I don’t know, Iris”

Iris patted Dean’s back with gentle before she laid her head on Dean’ shoulder.

          “It’s alright. Everybody has his doubts about every detail of his life, we all get scare when we see our path fuzzy, but it is why we are all strong people because we carry on, not matter what happens. Maybe your dad didn’t want you get in this hunting business but you decided to finish it” She said. Dean opened his eyes wide. “But you are not alone in this hunting business, Dean. You got your brother, Castiel, your dad and mom watching over you”

          “Sure… Like pretending”

          “Don’t you believe they are?”

          “I don’t know what to believe anymore”

          “Dean… sweetie, you will never be alone” She smiled. Dean wasn’t concerned to take her advice about his life.

St. Louis looked so widely for Dean and Iris, in fact they were miles away from downtown, but it looked like the middle of a rock concert outside the city.

Dean got ahead and entered into a hotel where he asked for a telephone to call Iris’ friend. A friendly worker allowed them to use the lobby’s telephone.         

          “Okey, that was awkward” Dean said when the worker walked away.

          “It is, what a bitch” Iris said in low voice. Dean laughed

          “What is the number?” Dean said picking up the telephone and putting his index finger ready to press the numbers.

          “It’s 1” She said, Dean looked arrogant.

          “One?!” He said enraged.

          “Yes, just do it” Dean nodded with disagreement

 Dean pressed the number 1 and waited for the miracle. The phone started to ring for a good 3 minutes until “Rock you like a hurricane” tune came up in the waiting line. It wasn’t on the phone, it was around the lobby.

Between the multitude around the lobby, a slim, hangover looking man walked towards to Dean and Iris. This man was holding his iPhone in one hand while the other was inside his pocket. He looked like he just got out of bed, dressed like a Sunday off. With a smirk on his 1 week old beard.

          “Is it my birthday or what?” A British accent resonated into Dean’s ears.

          “Dean… I want you to meet, this guy” Iris said with not so much delightful.

The guy stood beside Dean for a while. Dean could smell the fine perfume emerging from the man’s body mixed with a smell of a mango shampoo from his dark hair. The man was wearing sport clothes and a very expensive one, Dean could tell by the brand in the left side of the jacket.

          “Not need to introduce me, Iris” the man said. He was 10 inches smaller than Dean which made Dean feel uncomfortable.

          “Is this your friend?”

The man picked the phone from Dean’s hand and put it down without taking his eyes over Dean. Iris nodded

          “It’s a pleasure, I’m London McKay” He held Dean’s hand tightly for three seconds. “Dean Winchester”

London frightened Dean to ice when he replied Dean’s name.

          “How do you know my name?” Dean asked, trying to look cool.

          “Don’t worry, Dean. You are welcoming every time in my home” the strong accent couldn’t fright him more.

          “London, I want you to help us…” Iris said, London’s eyes were on her now.

          “What is it about?” London asked.

          “They got Sam and the angel” she said. London’s eyes slightly opened to hear such a bad news.

He nodded and walked away the lobby, he pulled his finger and signed to follow him. Like a flash, Dean and Iris followed him behind.

London was wearing his dark glasses, slighting everyone around him and keeping his walk steady and firm through the crowd.  This look made him look smaller to everyone, but when he stood up, he could look like a giant. Few feet away from the hotel, there was a long limousine waiting for London and the guys.

It was the first time Dean got into a limousine so luxury. The driver closed the door before Dean. Inside the car it was so simply and pretty, white walls and leather seats, there were rows of seats in each side and in the middle there was an empty space.

          “Do you guys want some Champaign?” London offered them with a cup of glass on his hand.

          “No, thank you” Iris said, looking away.

          “Do you have a beer?” Dean said, wondering.

London chuckled and opened a small box from his side and took off two bottle of German beer. Dean could see the cold freeze came along the trespassing of the bottle hand to hand.

Dean took a look at the beer and saluted London and drank it up. The fresh and taste of the beer refresh Dean’ soul (Literally)

          “So…” London said before taking a sib of his beer. “What do you want me to do?”

          “Haten” Iris said with a cold look at London. “He has them”

          “Ohhh” London sighed. He leaned back in his seat. “It is not going to be a rough job to find that knobhead” he said, taking another sib from the bottle.

          “Do you know about this?” Dean asked.

          “Of course, I do… It’s my specialization and also miracles” He burped

          “Awesome” Dean said like meeting his hero.

 

The limousine brought them to a private central area of St. Louis. The house was in the middle of a camp of golf and a lake, the plants were so green and so good conserve that it was like being in other world. The entrance of London’s house was between two large palms and a white grid that opened at the contact of the car.

Dean looked outside his window and amazed by the simplicity of London’s house. It was a white colored house, with touches of dark wood in the details. It was almost relaxing the form of the house.

Inside was everything so clean and technological, that was if felt like being in other time. London with his mistress guided Dean and Iris to the “relaxing” room where they could be in private.

          “Please, feel like home” London said. Dean took advantage of this

          “Can I take a shower?” Dean asked

          “Of course, you can! My lady, here, will be your servant, whatever you need or wish to have, ask her”

The servant was pretty young for Dean, but she got a good body in tight, gray, dress. She vowed and guided Dean to the nearest bathroom.

Iris and London were alone in the main room. Iris hasn’t looked at London since a long time ago and it felt like nothing happen between them. Although in her mind wasn’t that easy to forget.

          “You know that I’ve got to” He said, breaking the silence.

Iris looked at him with her arms crossed in her chest.

          “Do you think it was the best?” She asked obstinately

          “It was for me”

          “Yeah…sure… it was for you” She slighted

          “Are we going to be like this, I don’t know if I want you to help” He said negatively.

          “Just find Haten and you won’t see me ever again” She said.

          “Iris, you know I don’t have grudges” He said meaningless. It was everything he wanted to say.

          “I’m concerned about that” She said.

          “You know, that the first day we saw each other I was doing the right thing for a reason and that reason wasn’t even notice” he said.

          “That’s other history, my friend” She said raggedly

          “You don’t know how _happy_ I feel being alive” he said taking a sip of the rest of beer. It was a bitter-sweet taste on his palate

          “I heard” She shouted with a jealously look. London sighed.

He came closer to Iris who was looking through the amazing view of St.Louis. The sun was falling and the night was raising, the lights were up and the community was running on the streets of the city. She could see the tall buildings and the ones that were in progress.

Although the hospitality of London, Iris wasn’t feeling so comfortable in his house for many reasons.

          “I remember when you got me into your eyes, it was your first arise on Earth, right?” London said behind Iris’ ear. Iris shivered “You saw me in my wheelchair at the hospital, don’t you remember?”

          “Yes…” She whispered. She felt London so close to her.

          “You could’ve kill me in that very moment, but you didn’t… because you knew I was doing something good”

          “But they didn’t see you…” She completed

          “I know they didn’t, but I’m trying to…” he moved away a little bit.

          “London, you did a good example reincarnating on that poor boy in a coma and brought him back to life, it was a smart step… but it got worst” She said turning to him with anger.

          “I’ve got work to do” He shouted back… “I know I’ve got work to finish but it’s so hard to be in one country and other in a small matter of time, it’s like everybody needs me!”

          “Of course…now I will help you finding my son and Dean’s brother”

London moved away when he heard Sam’s name, he sat in a long, black couch on the lower flat of the room. He stood there with no presence.

          “Okey… but it will do it…” he stood up and went to the right side of the room which led to another room. “Not for you” he shouted before closing the door behind him.

Iris smiled and laid down on the couch. Her mind was filled with memories of Castiel, there wasn’t other thing that wasn’t Castiel in her head. Although she wanted to save Sam as well, but she didn’t want him to get ill. She didn’t want nobody to get hurt or dead. She got to think this right.

Her mind wasn’t lonely, Dean in the shower was thinking about Sam and how he was doing. He knew Sam was in danger, but in that moment he wanted his brother with him. He can’t be relaxed until he sees Sam as well Castiel. But it was other different thing.

Dean took a long shower, by the time he came back to the room. He found Iris curled up on the couch sleeping as the beauty.

Dean sat in front of the couch and watched Iris sleeping. She looked like a little girl sleeping, it was a crazy idea that she is in fact Castiel’s mother. He couldn’t believe it. How? He leaned back on the chair and tried to concentrate. His “servant” was few feet away from him, waiting for Dean to order.

Dean noticed that his servant was waiting for him to say something.

          “I don’t want anything, thank you” he smiled. The servant walked away. When Dean looked back, Iris was already up.

          “What are you doing?” Iris said. Dean jumped

          “Jesus…” he said holding his hasty heart. “Don’t do that again”

Iris laughed. She put herself comfortable again on the couch, some of the servants had put over her a soft blanket that made her feel cozy. She didn’t want to leave that couch.

          “Are you cozy?” Dean asked

          “Yes, I do… since we are having a long trip to go”

          “I bet” he said looking down. The lights were low and the room was warm, the night was waiting outside and the place was so quite.

Iris could feel that Dean wanted something, he was looking afraid and curious. She raised her head up

          “Do you want to cuddle up?” She said, lifting the blanket up and moving over. Either way, the couch was big enough for two people to laid down

A bright, shyly, smile was on Dean’s face.

Dean took off his shoes and slipped between the couch and the blanket. Iris was tracked against the couch’s header and Dean, so it wasn’t so embarrassing.

Iris curled up, passing her arms around Dean’s torso and laid his wavy hair on his shoulder then she put her leg between his legs. Dean was really feeling the heat coming out of Iris.

          “Iris…Can I ask you something?” Dean asked looking at the high ceiling. He wasn’t going to move, Iris was too comfortable for him to move.

          “Yes” She whispered almost falling asleep.

          “How does it feel to reunite with Cas?”

          “It is strange” she said

          “I bet, it must be a long time since you saw him”

          “A long time…” She repeated, her eyes were shooting down. “You know how it feels?”

          “No” Dean said placing his arms in the back of his head.

          “Like I’m living a _fantasy_ ” She said, getting on Dean’s chest. “But now it’s like hell… I know he is not in danger yet”

          “Yet?” Dean repeated excited. His breath as raised since Iris got closed to him

          “It’s a long story… that maybe someday, you will understand”

          “You just sounded like a parent talking about sex to his 3 year old kid.” He murmured.

Iris laughed and stared down at Dean’s lip. Her eyes were on his eyes and down his lips. She slowly pushed herself a little closer to Dean’s mouth. Dean closed his eyes as well Iris and went for it.

She kissed with gently Dean’s lips that slowly got passionate with every bit. Dean allowed himself to get comfortable with Iris on his front. He opened his legs, letting Iris get a little closer to Dean. Before Dean could take out her shirt, London was watching the show.

          “I’m sorry, Am I disturbing?” He said.

Dean leaned back his head on the couch’s arm hopeless. Iris got up and topped Dean’s deal quickly.

          “Did you find something?” She said very awkwardly, cleaning up her mouth. London took a moment to see her awkwardness and laugh

          “I’m sorry, it’s… “ He laughed. “Oh my, I’m sorry”

Iris rolled her eyes. When London finished laughing he said finally:

          “Haten is in fact, with the angel and Sam Winchester. Haten is hiding in Oklahoma City, my friends. In a small abandoned house in this direction”

London showed them the direction on a map and told them how to get there.

          “There’s  nobody in there, I guess… Sam and the Angel are okey for now…Haten hasn’t done anything to them, yet”        

          “Okey” Dean said getting up from the couch. “Are we going or what?”

          “Do you actually know how to kill this son-of-bitch?” London said with a smirk on his face. Dean thought for a while. “Never mind…”

          “So, Can we get there before Haten does something to them?” Iris asked enrolled into the plan.

          “Of course, I will borrow you my car, like… the Impala went to hell..”

Dean wrinkled the frown.

          “If you go now, you will be arriving at morning light to kill that bitch” London said with calmed voice.

          “Are you ready, Dean?” Iris asked

          “How does he know about…?”

          “I just know” London said raising one of his shoulders.

London borrowed them one of his Lamborghini’s collection. He didn’t mind if Dean or Iris crashed or anything, he got the money to buy a new one. Dean was a child again.

London gave Iris the most detailed information he could give her. His indications were clear to Iris and helpful in many ways to carry on her plan.

At 9:00PM. Dean and Iris were already on the road to Oklahoma stated. From the distance of his private room, London McKay was watching them go. In his busy mind were pictures of every single one of his children and how much he missed every one of them. He wasn’t alone in that moment; the shadows had just arrived in time for dinner.   

When the crushing sound of death touched his shoulder, he knew right away it was the end of his saturated schedule.

          “Come on, boy… Try to kill your creator” were London’s courage words.

Miles away from St.Louis, Dean had pulled over to finish some business before someone interrupted them again. They were in the back of the Lamborghini; Dean was excited of pleasure taking off every garment Iris’ was wearing. Between their hot encounter, Dean was asking between passionate kisses about London.

          “But…wait…. Was he really rich?”

          “Yes, his parents are, so he is” she shut Dean up with a kiss

          “And…he was in a coma when he was little?”

          “Yes!” She moaned

          “It’s funny, because he is from London and his name is London..”

          “Oh! Shut up and fuck me!!!” She said groaning, taking Dean down.

 

* * *

 

Chapter 10: "Cowardly Courage" 

 

It was 6:00AM, the night was fainting with the morning sun. Dean and Iris had made it to Oklahoma City without problem of a shadow or sleep needed.

All the way to Oklahoma, Iris was working in her plan to get into the house. Dean was ready to do the job.

The address they got from London was in the desert part of the city, almost outside of the county. There was nothing around more than abandoned houses and sand. Dean pulled over behind the house, it was almost falling apart, the house had second floor time ago but it was ripped off by a tornado.

The cold breeze ran by Dean and Iris when they got out of the car.

          “Are you ready for this?” She asked

          “I’m so ready” he said.

Inside the house, there was Haten resting on his wooden chair, to his right side was attached Sam and Castiel back to back. Sam was asleep, his wounds were bleeding and he was tired of all the hours being torture, but Castiel was the most affected one, his flesh wounds were opened and his wings were almost ripped off by the little shadows. Castiel had protected Sam since he arrived, he didn’t know how ill Sam was, but he didn’t have the chance to get closer to Sam and cured him.

Castiel was hoping for Dean to save him or maybe his mother, it was his last wish, he wanted to be away from this suffering Haten had caused him. Castiel felt someone else in the room, it wasn’t a shadow, it was a demon… or an angel and a human.

In the darkness the woman’s form emerged from the dark, reviling herself to Haten who was still snorting of a deep sleep. Iris woke him up.

          “Hey! Haten” She called, Haten still sleepy talked to the puny girl

          “Look what we got here!” He said.

          “I left Dean behind” She said, firmly.

          “Good!” He said mischievous. “Are you going to kill Sam first?”

          “I was thinking about that, but your shadow-friends took them to have fun for a little bit before I kill them” She said with a criminal air. “But I’ve got to talk to you about my deal”

          “Oh, dear… your deal is not broken, you are still in my side and now that I pretty missed up your deal stealing Castiel and Sam…it doesn’t seem like there is other option, don’t you think?” Said Haten.

Iris nodded, moving closer to Haten.

          “I’ll have my child first, I want to kill him fast…I don’t want to see him suffer” She said with a tear in her trout.

          “Excellent!” Haten said excited like a child in Christmas.

A loud noise of tin cans came from behind, it sounded like someone had just fall. Haten got suspicious.

          “Tell me something, Iris” He said moving slowly where Dean was hiding.

Iris started to sweat with panic, but she maintained her calm outside.

          “How did you know where I was?”

Before Iris could do something, Haten grabbed Dean from the neck, choking him against the wall. His furious eyes were on Dean, he figured everything out, Iris had let him a trap and Dean was going to pay.

          “Do you think I’m stupid?” Haten spitted on Dean.

          “I think you are kind an asshole” Dean said, pointing down.

For Haten’s surprise he was trapped in a demon’s trap. It wasn’t going to hold him for long, so Iris yelled at Castiel to read out loud the incantation before Haten escaped.

          “Read it, Cas!” Iris yelled in panic. It was her emergency plan.

Castiel was frightened, he didn’t want to because he didn’t know this incantation; he didn’t know what was his mother’s emergency plan because there was no room for Dean been caught.

          “No, you won’t” Haten said, choking Dean till he got purple

          “CASTIEL!” Iris screamed desperate, she was holding Ruby’s Demon’s knife. “DO IT!” She ordered him.

Castiel looked at her eyes with panic, looking for some clues to make sure everything will turn out fine… he did it, because he felt his mother was right.

The incantation was in Latin, a language Castiel knew very well, the words went from his brain to his tongue reciting every word to exorcise a Shadow. Haten loosed Dean free with pain on his body, Dean hurried up to get to a safe place next to his brother and watched the plan.

Haten’s body started deformed to every Latin word Castiel was saying, his arms started to came off, then his chest, organs, skin and parts of his face. The inside of Haten’s body started to rotten rapidly, he faced with desperation at Iris that was waiting for him to take over her human flesh. There was no other option.

          “You….” Haten said destroyed.

          “Come on, Haten! Don’t you want some fresh human flesh! You know you are going to lose your Shadow-soul if you don’t reincarnate into a human flesh!” She said intimidating; trying to force Haten to consumed her.

Castiel finished the last words of the parchment Dean gave him. His voice quite before a heat touched his pale face.

Haten was in Iris’ body and there were few minutes before he could control her brain and attack.

          “Don’t do it, Mom!” Castiel yelled, freighted he saw Iris falling in her knees stabbed with the demon knife in her heart.

Castiel ran to her when he saw her bleeding on the floor.

Sam moved to get up, but Dean stopped him brusquely.

          “Dude! We gotta do something to safe her!” Sam snapped at Dean

          “No” Dean said sharply, his eyes were decided to see someone die for the good of others. “Let her finish her plan” He said.

          “WHAT?! She is dying, Dean!”

Dean got quite so did Sam. He didn’t understand her plan, but he trust on his big brother. After a few seconds, Sam figured it out. Dean was sobbing silently.

The morning sun was rising again.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

 

 

Chapter 11: "Peragunt Fili Mi" 

 

Castiel had fallen on her mother’ side to see her bleeding her soul out. Castiel took off his coat and covered his mother, his coat rapidly soaked the blood from her chest.

          “I-I..” Castiel was speechless. Iris could shortly see his son, she touched his grown beard.

          “You need a shave” She chuckled, a leak of blood ran down her right side of her mouth.

Castiel was broken to see her like almost dying, so he went with his two fingers to heal her, but she stopped him before he could raise his hand.

          “Don’t…even” She said with difficult to breathe. Castiel felt in silence.

He saw at the end of her eyes all her story-line. From her birth to now, he could see his own birth and all the problems she got, all the fights she fought for him, all the tears she cried and all the pain she felt when Castiel’s father took him away to heaven. It all was clear and for the first time in his life as an angel, he felt compassion and love.

He tried his best for not to cry, but he’s face was red and streaked with tears. Almost like a lost child looking for his mother in a huge store.

          “Castiel” She said almost breathless.

          “I-I- don’t….” he was gasping from crying so hard.

          “Castiel, dear…” She held his face while his tears where dropping down her chest. “You got to be brave, okey baby…”

          “I don’t want to…mom” he cried. Iris shushed him like when a kid is talking loudly and need to speak softer.

          “Son…” She took one of her last breath. “I-I felt so peaceful, so grateful when I saw you in that hotel room… It was like all my life started over in that moment I saw you, my son”

Castiel didn’t want to hear her, his cry was that loud that made her last words hard to hear for Cas.

          “No…No-I-I want to be with you…Don’t leave me now” He cried

          “I’m sorry for not be there, son” She cried. From the distance, Dean started crying like he never did before. “I-I-I’m so so sorry, my dear”

Her heart started to shut down with gasping sounds from Iris. Castiel couldn’t do anything else.

He curled up on over her chest and hugged her till it was over.

          “Castiel…” She said with, Castiel lift his head to face her.

          “I forgive you” he said with red eyes for crying uncontrollably. “I will always forgive you, mom” he said hugging her tight.

Iris rested her head on the wooden floor and closed her eyes. She almost could speak now.

          “Take care of Dean and Sam, sweetie” She said breaking up in tears again. “You have to carry on” She got silence for a second or two, “I love you forever and I will take care of you from up there”

She took at fast look to the brothers united. She smiled to the weeping faces and stared up to the sky. The sky was clear and so new. It was the beginning of a new life-time for Iris. She stroked his son’s hair like she used to stroke her belly when he wasn’t born yet and hear the cries of his son take her life away like the wind to the dust.

Her pulse stopped and her body stopped responding.

Castiel could feel her lasts heart beats. When he heard nothing coming from her, he got up with his broken eyes. He lowered his head in respect of a fallen angel.

 

 

Two days later.

The brothers were back into business. They had recovered the Impala untouchable, like the crash didn’t even happen. It was like new brand car but like Dean liked it. They didn’t know what happen, but it was a relief.

Bobby just called, telling them that there was a problem in the south part of the country waiting for them. They were ready, but Castiel was almost ready.

In a far away field outside the city of Oklahoma, the brothers buried Iris in a camp of flowers. They decorated her grave with stones and colorful flowers, even Dean put a rose next to her. Castiel recorded her name on the grave with chalk, he wrote: “here lies a fallen angel, we’re going to miss you, mom”. Castiel couldn’t say much after Dean and Sam covered her up with dirt and say his goodbye.

          “Are you okey?” Dean asked. Castiel had been all the morning on her mother’s grave trying to say good-bye. It was the time to hit the road.

          “Yes, I’m fine” he said with a soft sigh.

          “You know something Cas, she was awesome. She told me a lot of stories about you when you were a baby angel!” Dean tried to cheer-up Castiel a little bit but it wasn’t working.

          “Don’t do this, Dean” he said. “I’m okey…”

Dean put his hands on his shoulder.

          “She did what a mother would do for his child, her life”

Castiel felt sad, but it was right. At least, his mother was in peace and she got the chance to see him living a good life and for Castiel to see that there was someone besides his father that loves him. It made Castiel smile to his mother’s grave since she died.

          “Are we going to hunt some bitches?” Dean said, he sounded like he did mean to go hunting demons.

          “I’m ready” Castiel said with a smile on his face, he took a quick look to his mother. “Thank you, mom” 

Sam was waiting in the car with full volume AC/DC cassette, honking for Dean and Castiel to harry up. Dean took Castiel’s hand and run before little Sammy gets angrier at them. The car roared and left the flower field before noon. The music expanded away with the miles and finally disappeared on the horizon.

 

 

From away two people watched the final scene.

          “There are good boys, Castiel turned up to be like you” London said to Iris who was tears in her eyes, but tears of proud. “What can I tell you?”

          “I know it is the best for him, at least, I could see him” She said

          “I know, right? I mean, you were a totally bitch when you were younger. Castiel turned you into a real woman” London said pointing at Iris

          “Shut up!” She said annoying. “You were the bitch”

          “Oh! Watch out what you said!” He said. “You are in heaven, now.. well.. not heaven, like almost heaven. You decided to join me!” He said proudly.

          “I didn’t know you transformed me into an angel when I stabbed myself” She said.

          “Hey! I’m God, you know that…”

          “I’m sad I couldn’t make it to have more time with Castiel”

          “You will always have time now, you can stalk him now! Wherever he is, you will be in his mind. It’s like a call, you can answer it or not… I get a lot of calls, you know…”

          “Do you answer them all?”

          “I tried” he said. “But it’s hard to be father of creation.

          “Good.” She said. “Mary would be so proud of his children”

          “Yeah!” He chuckled. “They are good men, Dean did a good job on Sam”

Iris sighed.

          “They are going to be okey!” London said with a white smile.

          “I bet they will” She said back to him. “Let’s go?”

          “We got bitches to hunt as well” London said with brave. Iris laughed. She took a quick look at her grave where Castiel were and she said: “Thank you, son”

 

 

 

THE END.


End file.
